Thousands of nights without them
by Olive nerd
Summary: Based on The Odyssey, After the war with the Changelings, Princess Twilight Sparkle needs to return home to her wife and daughter. With her new, brave friends, she can do it, right? Even though there are tempting flowers, merciless gods, sirens, monsters, and potential death on the journey ahead of them? Pairings: Sunlight, Fluttercord, maybe others
1. Prologue

Prologue: The past's effects on the present  
 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**  
 **Author's note: Yes, this is based on _The Odyssey._ So, prepare yourselves for my attempts of writing an adventurous tale. Enjoy!**

Twilight: Hello! Welcome! What can I do for you?

You're so polite. You may rise. I am a princess. But for now, let's pretend I'm just a humble librarian. I'm selling this place soon, so I enjoy this while I still can.

What kind of books do we have? Historical. Romance. Thriller. Adventure. Steampunk. All kinds. What piques your interest?

Mythology? I LOVE myths!... Oh, sorry! Heh, I got carried away there. Well anyway, fiction's right over there. So, what kinds of myths are you looking for?

That's an ancient one. One of my personal favorites, actually. SPIKE! Please get the story _Thousands of Nights_!...Thank you, Spike. Here you go.

What? That's not the right one? Let me see... Sir, I think you're -

Pinkie: HIYA, TWILIGHT!

Twilight: Hey, Pinkie... I'm sorry, but this is our only copy.

Spike: No, it isn't!

Twilight: What do you mean, Spike?

Spike: Here's this one!

Twilight: But it's exactly the... _Written by Pinkamena Diane Pie_?! You wrote a book without telling me?!

Pinkie: Well, it's more like a fanfic.

Twilight: A what now?

Pinkie: Just read it, Twilight. There are some surprises!

Twilight: Pinkie... Why is my name in here?... All our names are in here... And I'm married to Sunset?! And we have a daughter named -

Pinkie: Chill, Twi! Keep reading. You'll love it!

Twilight: (looks at visitor) You like this story, too, huh?... _"A story that will be passed on generation after generation" - Princess Celestia_... How could she review a story and not tell me?... _"Chaotic and stupid, I love it." - Discord._ Well, that's a surprise... Fine. I'll read it. Would you like me to read it to you, young one?... Very well. Spike! Do you want to hear the story?

Spike: Sure! Why not?

Pinkie: Count me in, too!

Twilight: _Many centuries ago, gods ruled the world, enchanting, immortal alicorns. Three alicorn gods, all siblings, all children of the earth and sky, were the most powerful of them all: Celestia, the goddess of the sun, marriage, family, and earth; Sombra, the god of war, fire, and fear; and Luna, the goddess of the moon, tides, and seas._

Spike: That all fits.

Twilight: Spike! Don't interrupt! Anyway... _Although the gods were the mightiest of all beings, they respected the mortal ponies who sacrificed for them. One of those blessed and prudent ponies was the famous wizard Starswirl the Bearded..._

* * *

... He was very old and frail, but he was also incredibly wise and powerful. He was so revered that the late King of the Crystal Empire allowed him to marry his daughter, Princess Iris. Nevertheless, even he sometimes beseeched his closest ally, Celestia herself, for her assistance.

On one dark, stormy night, Starswirl hovered over a bubbling cauldron, carefully reciting the summoning spells and chants his late mentor, the blind zebra Zecora, had taught him in his youth.

Closing his eyes, Starswirl pictured Celestia's lovely face. "Goddess of Sun, Mistress of Light, show me my descendent, the brave Twilight!" The cauldron's pitch black contents evaporated. The elderly wizard saw a flash of sunlight in the rising gray mist. Then, he saw his granddaughter, Princess Twilight Sparkle of the Crystal Empire, sulking miserably on the moon.

 _Luna imprisoned the child,_ he observed sadly. "Goddess of Heat, Mistress of Day, help my granddaughter - Show me the way!"

The mist swirled and changed colors until the face of the radiant goddess stared back at him coldly. "I have done much for you, Starswirl the Bearded." He nodded. She truly had. "You try my patience. And yet..." Her violet eyes softened ever so slightly. "I cannot thank you enough for saving my sister from my brother and for saving my children's lives."

"I would do anything for your friendship and generous blessings, oh lovely goddess." He used his magic to doff his pointy hat to her and bow.

Celestia sighed and shook her head. "Would you bring Twilight Sparkle home? That pony has captured my daughter's heart, and her absence ails my granddaughter."

Starswirl knew this daughter and granddaughter. His granddaughter fell in love with and married another mare, Princess Sunset Shimmer. She was the daughter of the kind King Comet Swirl of the Equestrian Kingdom and Celestia. Together, they had created a daughter of their image, Starlight Glimmer.

"That is precisely why I have summoned you, your greatness."

Celestia quirked an eyebrow at him. "You cannot find and assist your own granddaughter?"

He fought the urge to sigh tiredly. Bringing kin into any conversation with the gods was always a gamble. "Your sister, the beautiful Luna, has imprisoned her on the moon. She is smitten."

Fortunately for Starswirl, Celestia did not threaten to burn him to a crisp. She chuckled and smiled at the wizard, unintentionally putting Starswirl at ease.

"Lulu was always a stubborn one," the alicorn mused. "She has been hiding a mortal mare. This I knew. Very well. I will help you. What must I do?"

Starswirl's hazel eyes lit up as he bowed before her. "Thank you, goddess! If you could just send the swift messenger goddess after Princess Twilight, I can handle the rest."

Celestia's shook her head amusedly at Starswirl. "Must you always be so mysterious, my friend?"

"Well..." Starswirl blushed. "Here's what I plan to do. It may not be the best plan, but it just might work..."

* * *

"You look beautiful tonight, Princess Sunset."

"Absolutely."

"Positively!"

Princess Starlight Glimmer rolled her indigo eyes. She did not know how mother ate while the hundreds of coddling suitors oggled and bothered her. Averting her eyes to avoid any unwanted attention on her, the young mare's eyes shifted to her plate. She began poking a stray piece of hay from her salad with her fork.

"Thank you." Sunset glanced at her daughter and frowned. "Starlight, dear, sit up straight."

"YEAH!" A bulky, white pegasis with huge biceps cheered before covering his mouth. "Oop! I mean, uh, yes, young princess. Sit up straight so you can grow up to be as lovely as your mother."

Starlight sadly remembered him. He was Duke Bulk Biceps of the Cloudsdale Kingdom.

"Divine," a female griffon purred. She held her head up high. "Not just lovely, if you ask me." That was Lady Gilda of the Griffon Kingdom.

Starlight knew her mother was considered a rare beauty throughout all of Equestria, with her ruby and golden tresses, emerald eyes, and slender figure. Nevertheless, she knew why so many suitors came clomping at their door; the Equestrian Kingdom was one of the most powerful and superior kingdoms known to any creature. Sunset's heart belonged to her other mother, this Starlight knew. However, she still invited suitors ever since they heard Twilight Sparkle died.

Her other mother... This Twilight Sparkle was a mystery to Starlight. She vividly remembered her long, violet mane and warm, royal purple eyes. She remembered her mother had to go to war and lead troops to fight the Changeling army. She also remembered her promise...

 _"Starlight, don't cry. I will come home, little princess, to you and your mother. I promise."_

She would not have deserted them, would she? But she could not be dead either. No body that even resembled the lost princess had been found anywhere near the Changeling battlefields.

While Starlight was lost in thought, one of the many servants, Granny, went around the table and picked up the silverware and dishes. She was active for her age and had served the Equestrian royals even before King Comet Swirl was born.

"A griffon? Really?" The elderly earth pony whispered to Sunset, who flushed a little and frowned at Granny.

"Granny," she whispered back. "Don't be rude."

As soon as dinner was over and Sunset asked for the kingdom's musicians to play for their guests, Starlight's thoughts returned to her lost mother. _Please come home, Momma..._ She begged, even though she knew Twilight was out of reach in this world and quite possibly dwelled in the next. _You were the perfect spouse for my mom. That I can remember. Come home so you can prove everypony wrong and make Mom smile like she used to..._

 _Several years ago..._

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle beamed at her daughter, Starlight. She was such a small filly, but Twilight knew this was fine. She had a late growth spurt when she was a filly._

 _She and Sunset, with their powers combined, made Starlight. She resembled Twilight the most, but Twilight saw some of Sunset's personality in their filly almost immediately. And the young parents could not be any prouder of their little princess. They purposely made her with a gamble, knowing she would have imperfections like everypony else, but also knowing those random imperfections would make her stronger. They wanted a daughter, not a perfect clone. It sometimes seemed like Twilight gave birth to Starlight herself!_

 _"At this point, her magic will rival even mine!" Being Starswirl's granddaughter had its magical perks, but Twilight was a famous exception in the family tree. She was so impressively gifted that King Comet Swirl accepted her as his daughter-in-law before she could stutter out a proposal._

 _Sunset giggled and sipped her tea. They were watching Starlight play with Twilight's adopted little brother, a sweet dragon named Spike._

 _"Mine, too." Sunset's powers were nothing to scoff at either. She was a demigod, after all, part alicorn and part unicorn._

 _"She looks like you," Sunset added._

 _Twilight almost rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, she acts like you a lot, princess."_

 _Sunset coyly batted her eyes at Twilight. "Sweet and innocent?"_

 _"FIRE!" The filly cried, startling everypony else. "DWAGON CHASE!" She headed straight for Spike, who quickly ran away with terror in his reptilian green eyes. He learned from being Starlight's playmate that anything to do with dragons led to spells, obnoxious, sometimes even painful spells._

 _"TWILIGHT!" He screamed as Starlight chased him._

 _"Headstrong and fiery," Twilight responded. The tension quickly ended after the princesses erupted in giggles, and their daughter joined in the giggling fit. Even Spike had to laugh a bit. He always loved seeing his big sister relax._

"Starlight? Starlight. Woo hoo! Starlight!"

"Huh? What?" Starlight's daydreaming was brought to a halt again. She was now in her bedroom with one of her servants and best friend, Sunburst. They had escaped after the dinner party. She would not have cared about her daydreams so much if they did not involve her lost mother...

"I was wondering if you were okay," Sunburst told her. "Those suitors can be idiots. Well, some of them aren't so bad."

Starlight sighed and plopped on to her bed. "Yeah, but they're not my mother. Mom misses her, too. She can't hide it from me." She turned over to glare at her friend. "And don't give me that look!"

"What look?"

"That condescending, annoyed look!"

Suburst rolled his eyes. "Well, c'mon, Star! It's been ten years! You still think she's alive?"

"The war lasted for five."

"Then what's been keeping her for the other five?!" Sunburst exclaimed. They had had this argument so many times, and it wore Sunburst out to no end.

Fresh tears shimmered from Starlight's eyes, silencing Sunburst for a moment. He hated hurting her like this.

"Star, I - "

"Get out," she snapped coldly. "Now." Sunburst sighed and reluctantly trotted out of the room.

Somepony else knocked on her door shortly after Sunburst left. The knocker opened the door and revealed himself: Flash Sentry, Captain of the Royal Guard of the Crystal Empire. He was given some time off and used it to visit and court Sunset. But unlike most of the other suitors, he did not bother Starlight. He was a sweet and gentle stallion.

"May I come in?" Starlight nodded. "I'm sorry about some of the others. How are you?" Only silence followed his question. The nervous captain cleared this throat. He had no experience with children, much less teenagers. This would be definitely tough.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Starlight looked up at that comment and glared a little at him.

"She's not dead." More silence ensued. Nopony else believed Twilight Sparkle was alive, other than some inhabitants of the Equestrian Kingdom.

Flash Sentry could not suppress his grin as he looked at Starlight. "You look like her, Twilight Sparkle. I knew her, you know. We, well, I was actually planning to propose to her long before Sunset came."

This piqued the young mare's interest. "Really?"

"Yes, but she loved another at the end of the day." He smiled fondly at her and bowed. "Goodnight, princess." And with that, he left her room.

Soon, another pony tapped on her door. Starlight held back a groan as she told the pony to come in. Another servant, Maud Pie, entered the room with a plate of food.

"You didn't eat any supper, your majesty. Here." She smiled and gave the plate to the young princess, who smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you. Sorry, Maud Pie. I just wasn't hungry and -" She paused and looked incredulously at the usually dull, emotionless servant. "Did - Did you just smile at me?"

Then, before the young mare's eyes, the servant was enveloped in a glowing sheet of silvery magic. Glitter sprinkled the room. Wind knocked down her books. A bright flash blinded Starlight. When the flash died finally down, she opened her eyes. In the servant's place stood a feeble but confident and imposing unicorn in starry clothing.

"A wizard..." Starlight whispered in awe. The wizard smiled at her.

"Do not be afraid, child. I bring - " She fainted on the spot, irritating the elder. "I'm way too old for this job." He lifted her with his magic and shook her until she woke up.

"Huh? What?" He gently set her down, and she grabbed her sword near her bedside and unsheathed it. She aimed the blade at his neck. "Who are you?" She pouted as he chuckled a little. Why was he chuckling? She was aiming a sword at his throat!

"My, how things have changed since I married Princess Iris." Starlight stared at him skeptically. "I refused to be king. My wife ruled the Crystal Empire, and my daughter and her husband after her." He bowed. "Princess Starlight Glimmer, my name is Starswirl the Bearded. I am your great-grandfather."

"What?"

"I am here to inform you that your mother, Princess Twilight Sparkle, is very much alive."

 _"What?"_

"But she needs our help. You need to travel to the peasant village of Ponyville."

"What?!"

* * *

Twilight: My daughter is Starlight Glimmer.

Pinkie: Well, Twi, with the name scheme, it fits!

Twilight: Well, it was flattering of you to make me Starswirl's granddaughter. But why would Luna want to imprison me?

Pinkie: Read more, and find out! Duh!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Exploring the present, reliving the past

 **Author's Note: Please review and tell me how I can make this story better. I strive to improve as a writer, and with constructive criticism I can. Thanks!**

Pinkie: So, whaddya think? Why aren't you reading more?

Twilight: I think this all fits and doesn't fit at the same time.

Pinkie: Keep reading, Twilight!

Twilight: Okay... _Meanwhile, at the Crystal Empire, King Night Light and Queen Twilight Velvet were mourning the apparent loss of their only daughter, Twilight Sparkle..._ You had to bring my parents into this, didn't you?

Pinkie: Who else would be your parents and Shining Armor's?

Twilight: Fine... _The queen's late parents began to visit her in her dreams from the depths of the underworld..._

* * *

"They told me not to lose hope," the queen told her husband that night in their bed chamber.

"What could that mean?" Night Light's amber eyes shined with hope. "That she's alive?"

Twilight Velvet sighed deeply and shook her head. "I wish I could tell you. That was all they said."

xxx

Meanwhile, in the Equestrian castle, Princess Sunset Shimmer gazed at the numerous twinkling stars and bright moon in the night sky.

 _Twilight loved... loves, loves stargazing..._

"Twilight," the young princess whispered into the night. "Come home, please." She used her magic to remove her gold wedding ring from her horn and look at it. It was a shiny, ruby ring.

She uttered a spell under her breath, and the ring turned into an iridescent heart of mist - half a heart.

The other half was with Twilight.

* * *

That night, Derpy, the messenger goddess, flew to the luminous moon and spotted the sleeping, snoring princess. It amazed even the gods that a unicorn could have an alicorn's wings, but they all knew she earned them. Not everypony came back from the land of the dead unscathed.

But, Derpy did not see any wings on her now. She looked like a simple, distressed unicorn. She had a worn out satchel beside her flank, and her straight mane was disheveled.

Derpy landed beside her and poked her face. "Yoo hoo!" She shouted cheerfully. "Princess Twilight? It's me!"

The princess groaned and groggily woke up. When her eyes settled on the bubbly pegasus, she gasped and rose.

"D-Derpy? The swift goddess?"

"Hi! That's me! But simply Derpy will do! How are you breathing on the moon?"

"Luna, er, the moon goddess is merciful. She bestowed upon me the ability to breathe like the gods until I return to Earth..." She slumped sadly. "Whenever that is..."

"But that's why I'm here!" I came to -"

"SHUSH!" Twilight laid a hoof on Derpy's lips, effectively silencing her. She looked around wildly before answering. "With all due respect, what are you doing here?! The goddess will find you!"

"But I came to -"

"She came to take you back to Earth." The moon goddess Luna revealed herself from one of the large craters of the moon. Her midnight blue mane flowed prettily and glistened under the stars. She maintained a stoic countenance, but her sea green eyes revealed her true feelings. They focused sadly on Twilight. "I release you, Twilight Sparkle."

The young princess turned away from Luna. Up until that point, she firmly believed that Luna was confusing love with lust by taking her away from her friends and kidnapping her two years ago. But when she saw the way Luna looked at her now...

 _She really loves me,_ Twilight realized, her head dipping in remorse. _And she doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve her._

"Luna..." They dropped formalities after two years of an awkward friendship on the moon. "You know I have to go. I'm truly sorry I can't reciprocate your feelings for me..." She finally looked the goddess in the eye. "But I have a wife and daughter back at home. I miss them, and they're probably worried sick."

Luna nodded. "I know. But are you ready for the trials ahead?"

"Trials?"

Luna frowned and stared off into the distance. "My brother is relentless, Twilight. Believe me. He made me Nightmare Moon, a raging monstrosity. I know you did not mean to end Tirek's life. But rest assured, he will find some way to avenge his son."

Twilight watched the goddess dip her head worriedly and felt obliged to hug her. The goddess stiffened in her arms, but she quickly returned the embrace.

"Don't worry about me, Luna. Thank you for everything... oh beautiful goddess." She decided she should bring back formalitites. Derpy watched them with a small, sad smile.

Twilight released Luna, and the alicorn dipped her head and pecked Twilight's cheek, making the princess blush. "Farewell, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Derpy flew over to Twilight's side and nudged her. "Well, let's fly, Twi! Bye, Lulu!" Derpy grabbed Twilight's hoof and tried to take off, but Twilight would not budge. "What's the matter?"

"I can't fly, Derpy. I don't have my wings." Luna took them away after she tried to escape.

Luna signed and reluctantly raised her hoof. Twilight was instantly wrapped in a thick, silvery mist, and she felt her back tingle. Her wings had returned!

As Twilight and Derpy flew off of the moon, Luna watched them depart and dropped her facade, letting the tears blur her vision.

 _Goodbye, my love._

* * *

Sombra chuckled evilly as he watched the wind god, Zephyr Breeze, squirm in his shackles. "I have you now, tiny wind god. I'm in control now. You will be my slave and help me destroy Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

* * *

Twilight: So... Princess Luna now loves me...

Pinkie: So, it's definitely a fanfic, Twi! Told ya so!

Twilight: What is a fanfic?

Pinkie: Look it up. Even Spike knows what it is. Don't you?

Spike: Yep. Sparity's my OTP.

Twilight: Er... I should ask, but I won't... _After they flew for several hundred miles (which was no huge feat for the messenger goddess and a magical unicorn with wings), Twilight paused and turned to Derpy..._

* * *

"Thank you, Derpy. I can take it from here."

"You sure?"

Twilight nodded with an earnest smile. "Yes, I'm sure. The mighty Celestia has done enough for me. You both have. Thank you."

After Derpy left, Twilight resumed her flight. But then, a familiar shiver tingled up her spine as a harsh wind brushed against her wings.

"Feel my wrath, princess..."

Twilight gasped and whirled around. The fire god smiled sinisterly at her. At first, only his head was visible, for the rest of his body was a swirling black mist. But then, he transformed back to his true form and rested on a nearby cloud.

The young princess gasped in fright. She had never seen the god Sombra in his true form. He was adorned in a blood red cape lined with fur, white horse fur. His midnight black mane rippled in the wind. Dark violet mist seeped from his eyes, which had bright green pupils and garnet red irises.

He was undeniably handsome as she would imagine a god would be. Nevertheless, his mere presence made her shiver. He was truly the god of fear.

"We meet again." Twilight gulped and tried to fly away, but the winds, which suddenly grew stronger, began pushing her in his direction.

 _He's going to kill me!_

"Wonderful idea, princess." He complimented, reading her mind. "But what if I took what you took from me? Family? Kin?" He snarled indignantly as his cloud circled her. "Such as the puny daughter of yours?"

Twilight's eyes widened frantically. "No, don't! Please! I - I didn't mean to -"

"But you did, **didn't you**?!" The winds picked up ominously. Sombra's eyes turned white, and he conjured up a red ball of fire with his bare hooves. Twilight panicked when she realized that he froze her. She could not move or speak. She was completely helpless.

"This is for Tirek," he hissed menacingly, drawing him closer to her. Their chests almost touched, and the trembling, wide-eyed princess felt his warm breath on her face. She never felt so mortal in her life.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, he exhaled and set Twilight's wings on fire.

"I have learned from our last encounter that taking your life would be much more pleasurable than watching your squirm in your fears." He cackled and released her, watching her pathetically attempt to flap her wings and fly away from the approaching storm. **"I will see you in Tartarus, Twilight Sparkle!"**

The smoke emitting from her wings burned her eyes and slipped into her nostrils. The storm clouds did not permit her to see where she would land, and she could barely see at all.

 _I'm going to fall to my death!_ Lost in a coughing fit, she fell, faster and faster, until she felt nothing at all. No burns. No pain. No worries.

 _I'm dead,_ Twilight decided, as she began to lose consciousness. _The god of the underworld will take my soul. Sombra will imprison me. I'm sorry, Sunset, Starlight..._

* * *

Twilight: So... you killed me?

Spike: King Sombra would be the one who would kill you.

Twilight: Thanks, Spike.

Pinkie: Who said I killed you? Keep reading!

* * *

On a balcony of the gleaming Crystal Empire, a young filly named Applebloom was gazing at the night sky as Sunset back in Equestria. She, along with her two best friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and hundreds of other minors, were put on a train to Ponyville. Their caregivers on that train put them on another train with more caregivers to the Crystal Empire. The three fillies were babies when the Changeling War began. Soon, they would have to leave their potential guardian, Princess Cadence herself, and return to their kingdoms. Applebloom was a princess of the Applelooza Kingdom, Scootaloo was a princess of the Cloudsdale Kingdom, and Sweetie Belle was a princess of the Diamond Kingdom.

To the young filly, the moon looked strange that night, like it had lost some of its splendor. But before Applebloom could ponder more over that, a stranger phenomenon occurred. A lavender streak shot across the sky, and the balcony rattled as something magnificent, something powerful, hit the ground with a resounding thud.

"Oh my gods!" Applebloom's jaw hit the floor. "My stars! It's a shootin' star!"

* * *

"Is it dead?"

"It's not an it! She's not breathing!"

"Yes, she is, you guys!"

Twilight groaned deeply and opened her eyes. Three young fillies formed a semicircle around her and watched her intently and anxiously. She did not want to scare them away, so Twilight smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Hello. What... happened?"

The filly with the cherry red mane and yellow coat spoke up first. "Well, uh... You kinda fell outta the sky, I think. I saw a shootin' star last night, and we think it was you."

"I see." Twilight writhed in pain as she tried to gently flap her injured wings. The fillies gasped once they noticed the blackened feathers of the violet mare's delicate wings.

"You were marooned," the filly with the lavender mane and white coat spoke up. "I think..."

"That's not it!" The final filly with a magenta mane and orange coat shouted. "Sweetie, she was kidnapped and she escaped! That's why she has the burns!"

"Now see here! She was the shootin' star! I saw with my own eyes last night! It landed here. She's here."

"But she's not magical." The filly with the white coat glanced at Twilight. "Are you?" Twilight chanted and healed herself in response, and the children gasped in awe.

"See?" The filly with the yellow coat beamed at her. "I am Princess Applebloom. This is Princess Scootaloo, and this is Princess Sweetie Belle."

Twilight dipped her head and smiled warmly at the fillies. "Pleased to meet all of you."

"Are you a goddess?" Scootaloo asked nervously.

"No, wait!" Sweetie Belle's bright green eyes widened. "I know her! She's... Rarity!"

"Wait." Twilight stared at Sweetie Belle hopefully. "Rarity? Princess Rarity? Do you know her? She's here?!"

"What is it, Sweetie Belle?" Twilight gaped as a familiar unicorn with a white coat and indigo mane walked up to the group. "Shouldn't you three be watching - " Once she saw Twilight, her royal blue eyes widened.

"Tw- Twilight?"

"Rarity..." Both of them released shrill squeals, startling the three fillies, and they embraced each other with huge grins.

"I thought..." Twilight sniffled and looked at Rarity with teary eyes. "I thought you were dead. I thought all of you were dead."

"Me? Us? What about you, darling? You were left to defend yourself after that vicious goddess kidnapped you!"

Twilight cocked her head. "What are you talking about?" _Luna isn't vicious... Great, I have Stockholm Syndrome..._

* * *

Twilight: (blushing) Pinkie!

Pinkie: What? You were on the moon for two years, and she was your only friend!

Twilight: I feel like your implying something that I really don't appreciate.

Pinkie: What? That you're nitpicky?

Twilight: No, that I'm reclusive!

Spike: Well... Both aren't far from the truth.

Twilight: Do you want me to keep reading this or not?

Pinkie/Spike: YES!

* * *

"Why, the moon goddess, of course! We were all so worried about you after she attacked the ship!"

"And her nightmare form is terrifying if you ask me," a new voice added. Twilight craned her neck and looked behind Rarity. A familiar baby dragon was smiling at her.

"Spike?" _This cannot be happening...He's okay..._ "SPIKE!" She almost knocked Rarity down as she ran over to him and hugged him with all her might. Rarity and the fillies giggled as Spike rolled his eyes and turned blue from lack of air.

"T - Twilight! You're... You're choking me..."

Twilight quickly released him with a pout. "Spike, what do you expect? I haven't seen you or the girls in two years!" She held him close and nuzzled his cheek with hers. "Great Celestia, I missed you."

Spike could not help but tear up. "I... I missed you, too."

Scootaloo, who was not fond of sappy moments, coughed and got everyone else's attention. "I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but... care to fill us in, your highness? You are the legendary princess of the moon, aren't you?"

Twilight gawked and turned to Rarity. "You told them about me? That's sweet but..."

"Oh, darling! I didn't have to! You're a legend."

Twilight sheepishly chuckled at that. She was an unusually modest princess. "Well, what are ponies saying?"

Rarity shrugged. "Some say the goddess killed you. Others claimed she brainwashed you and made her your spy or minion. Some even say you banished her from the moon and took over it yourself!"

Twilight?" She turned to Spike. "What did happen?"

 _"Will you stay?" Princess Luna asked one starry night. "Forever?"_ Blushing, Twilight cleared her throat and pushed her thoughts about Luna aside. She did not love Luna, but the situation on the moon was terribly and unforgettably awkward.

"I'll explain everything later. Just tell me where we are."

Rarity perked up. "The Crystal Empire, of course! After our daring adventures, Spike and I worked together and bought a shabby shack and turned it into a boutique. We work there now."

Twilight smiled in relief. Her family ruled over the Crystal Empire. She would finally see them again after several years.

Hopefully, she could see the rest of her family soon, too.

* * *

Princess Cadence watched her only child, the infant princess Flurry Heart, play with her dolls. "I wonder where your sitters are, dearest..." The three fillies slammed the door open and galloped over to the princesses. "Speaking of the devil..."

"PRINCESS CADENCE!"

"We saw - "

"There was -"

"Magical!"

Cadence raised her hooves, and they all stopped shouting. "Slow down, children! One at a time, please."

"Your highness," Applebloom piped up. "Remember the shootin' star I told you about earlier this morning?" Cadence nodded. "Well, we found it. It's the princess!"

"Which princess, honey? You'll have to be more specific."

"The legendary princess!" Scootaloo exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "Princess Twilight Sparkle! She came back from the moon! Alive!"

"And she knew my sister! Isn't this wonderful, your highness?" Cadence turned pale and did not move a muscle. "Cadence?"

"SHINING ARMOR!"

* * *

"You have crossed me for the last time, wind god." Sombra snarled and made the shackle on Zephyr's neck tighten, choking him greatly. "You lead the princess to the Crystal Empire, on purpose, didn't you? After I specifically ordered you to drown her in the ocean!"

"My sister..." The wind god rasped. "The lost goddess of spring... She is a queen now. I can't challenge death."

"Hmm..." Sombra rubbed his chin and released the iron grip on Zephyr. "You're right. She has the god of the dead on her side, too, and I cannot compete with him. He knows her story. I'll have to make her death look like an accident." He grinned wickedly to himself. "Once she's mine, I'll make her watch her family suffer and die! Then, I will kill her!"

* * *

After her happy, wonderful reunion with her parents, her brother Shining Armor, and his wife Cadence, Twilight joined her royal family for an exceptional dinner of the greenest salad, the tastiest mushrooms and wine, the sweetest fruits and chocolate cake, her favorite. Flurry Heart's three sitters were allowed to join them, too, and Rarity and Spike sat beside Twilight.

"There's something else," Shining Armor spoke up after their long conversations about the food, the kingdom, and recent events. "Well, somepony else..." He called for one of the many servants, and a nursemaid with gentle eyes trotted over to the table with the infant Flurry Heart riding on her back.

Twilight was about to tear up again. The infant had her older brother's turquoise eyes and Cadence's delicate features and wings. She had a white coat and a curly mane with three streaks of color - turquoise like Shining's, and pink and purple like parts of Cadence's multicolored mane.

"This is Flurry Heart," Shining Armor introduced proudly. The nursemaid gave him his daughter, and the young prince nuzzled the filly. "She's your niece."

It took every ounce of Twilight's willpower not to sob her heart out as Shining Armor put the giggling filly in her lap. She smiled through her tears as her niece inquisitively tugged at a few strands of her long, straight mane and smiled innocently at her.

"She's beautiful," Twilight whispered.

"Thank you, Twilight." Cadence grinned softly. "Flurry Heart, this is your Aunt Twi."

"Twi!" The filly repeated.

Twilight gently tickled Flurry Heart, making her giggle even more. "You know, Starlight was about your age, Flurry Heart..." Her smiled was immediately replaced by a sad, faraway look. "...When I left."

Shining Armor nodded to the nursemaid, and she gently took Flurry Heart away. "What happened, Twilight? I told you what's been happening here since you left." He cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Now please tell me about your journey. I can tell it troubled you, some way or another."

"Fine," she responded curtly. "If you tell me how my wife and daughter are."

Cadence shook her head. "We can't be specific, sweetie. They haven't responded to our letters for years. We've sent messengers though. It's grief that's silencing them, but they're fine as far as our messengers can tell."

Distressed, the lavender mare shivered in her seat, as if a cool breeze drifted into the room. "They think I'm dead."

"Well, duh!" Sweetie Belle chirped. "You've been gone for - " Her older sister Rarity fixed a deadly glare on her, effectively shutting her up.

"But are you sure that they're well?" Twilight asked Cadence, ignoring Sweetie Belle's outburst.

"They're fine, Twilight." Cadence smiled confidently at her. "I promise. Please tell us what's been troubling you. What happened to the rest of your companions? Rarity mentioned that there were others."

Spike stood up from his seat and frowned at Cadence. "Now wait just a second!"

"Your highness," Rarity began urgently, "please don't make her bring up such awful - " Twilight raised her hoof, and Rarity held her tongue. Spike sat back down.

"It's okay, guys." Twilight took a deep breath and looked at her entire family. Her parents, especially, were watching her with baiting breath. She was not the same pony they last saw. This pony was wiser, stronger, and sadder.

"It started after the Changeling War..."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The start of a journey

 **Author's Note: Thank you, WickedHex, for everything! And thanks to my other viewers, too!**

 **Also, in this story, the MLP kingdoms are more scattered and separated by the seas in order to fit the story. Also, the details of basic war might be inaccurate, so feel free to correct me. Thank you, and here we go!**

 _Five years ago..._

The Changeling War was over. Finally, ponies, both soldiers and citizens, all over Equestria could rest peacefully. For years, they had laid waste to villages surrounding the main kingdoms in order to intimidate them to subordination, to intimidate them to change...

Princess Twilight woke up in her makeshift tent shivering and sweating. The idea of being forced to submit and transform into a changeling... She had nothing against changelings in general. (Some rebel changelings had, in fact, supplied her soldiers with canned goods and water during the war.) But, their queen Chrysalis often acted immorally, making her loyal followers terrorize towns, attack ponies, and feed on their love, sucking them dry.

Her memories of last week's battles were not so pleasant either. But, she supposed her nightmares were an appropriate reaction; it was her first time leading a division to victory. It was all so new and terrifying to her, but peace in Equestria was the sweetest reward, and it made every painstaking and tragic event in the war worth it.

The Changeling War had started long before Starlight Glimmer was even born. But by the time she was, the changelings had conquered almost half of Equestria with their numerous ambushes and brutal attacks. Twilight Sparkle knew her father-in-law's army, even with the assistance of all the other kingdoms, was in grave danger of being snuffed out. Changelings grew stronger with every taste of a pony's love, and love was apparently easy to obtain because the changelings soon became unstoppable.

So, while in bed beside her sleeping spouse, the princess made a very risky decision; she requested that she join and lead troops in the war.

The king knew Twilight could lead better than anypony he had ever known. In addition, her magic had proven time and time again to be a powerful asset in combat. She herself had participated in several battles before she married Sunset.

After the young princess and her troops defeated the changelings in the western changeling lands, King Comet Swirl ordered them via urgent letter to move eastward. The commander in chief and the main set of troops were losing in the east. The changelings in the north and south kept the rest of the sets of troops occupied, and the main set was dwindling quickly and dangerously. They needed the band in the west, for it was their closest ally. They sadly lost Cloudsdale to the changelings by the time Twilight's army could arrive. Luckily, the tables turned in their favor and they won that time.

Unfortunately, they won after twenty losses and thousands of casualties. Sometimes Twilight wondered if her father-in-law was senile for permitting her to lead the troops...

 _No!_ She scolded herself. _You both knew what you were doing. My magic rivals that of even the Changeling Queen, and I was the freshest and most available ruler at the time._

 _But could everything have been prevented if I didn't lead? Or would my absence have made things worse?_

Twilight did not have much time to contemplate her former decision. Her adopted little brother/assistant/scribe/drummer Spike woke up beside her, yawning and groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Being the drummer dragon is such hard work!"

The violet mare grinned fondly at him and stretched her limbs. "Good morning, Spike."

"G'morning, Twilight. Did you sleep well?"

Twilight shrugged and ushered him out of their tent. "I guess." She used her magic to take down the tent and put it in her large satchel. "I just miss my family."

Spike slumped disappointedly. "What about me?"

"Oh, Spike!" She gave him a quick hug and took a moment to watch Celestia's golden sun peek out from the towering mountains. "You are family, but so are Sunset and Starlight and, you know, the rest of my family."

"Yeah, it's been five years..." Spike whistled and kicked a stray pebble aside. Since he considered Twilight his older sister, Starlight was like a niece to him. "Can you imagine how much Starlight's grown?"

The unicorn princess sighed, her eyes never leaving the rising sun. "No, I can't. That's why we have to go home." Her countenance instantly hardened, and she turned back to the dragon. "Spike!" The baby dragon saluted. She was back in business. "Wake up the others. Our ships will be in the port soon. The captain assured me they'd all be here in less than two hours from now, so I expect all my soldiers to be bright-eyed and alert for her."

"Her?"

"Yes, Spike. A captain can be a mare. Now go! That's an order!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Spike saluted one last time and scurried off to get his drum. Meanwhile, Twilight gave the sun one last look before she searched her satchel for her magical crown. Sometimes a nourishing breakfast had to come from her magic.

* * *

The boats arrived right on time, and all Twilight's soldiers got on to their assigned ships. The captain herself insisted that all members of royalty and nobility should be on her personal ship, the biggest, safest one, _Tank's Glory._

"Odd name," Twilight mused to Spike, as she hopped on board with the baby dragon on her back. After looking around, she stopped at the forecastle. On the ship, sailors shouted around her, adjusting the sails and preparing to raise the anchor. Soon, she found that she had company. A lovely white unicorn adorned in a purple cape, signaling her royal status, approached her with a kind smile and a polite greeting. Soon, three earth ponies and a shy pegasus greeted her as well. The orange earth pony wore an emerald green cape, as did the red stallion, so Twilight assumed they were of noble birth, too. The pink earth pony and yellow pegasus, however, wore no capes, but they did wear lovely, golden necklaces around their necks.

Twilight knew them all: Princess Rarity of the Diamond Kingdom, Princess Applejack and Prince "Big" McIntosh of the Appleloosa kingdom, and Lady Pinkamena Diane Pie and her adopted older sister, Lady Fluttershy.

Finally, Twilight spotted her: Captain Rainbow Dash. Sweating profusely, the cyan pegasus noticed them and immediately landed to bow before them and kiss the hooves of the three princesses.

"Everypony!" The cyan pegasus snapped in a raspy voice. "Bow! Now!" Her crew members did so, eyeing the princesses curiously. Twilight could not say she blamed them. Not many Equestrian princesses in history had risked their lives and went off to battle.

Big McIntosh decided to help some of the crew members. Rainbow Dash bowed again, her iridescent mane damp with sweat. "Captain Rainbow Dash, at your service, princesses."

The yellow pegasus blushed and shyly dipped her head. "Um, well, actually..."

The other pegasus perked up at the sound of her voice. "Fluttershy? Is that _you_? What are _you_ doing on this boat ride? It's reserved for royalty and the loyalist members of my crew!"

The pink earth pony pouted at the captain. "You know her?"

"We grew acquainted. I was helping the cause before I came for the boats."

"My sister and I were told to get on this one. You hear?"

"Oh, really?" Rainbow Dash drawled out sarcastically.

Twilight narrowed her eyes stubbornly at the captain. "Yes, she was, captain, because this is Lady Pinkie Pie. Did I not mention to you in my letter that this mare saved my life?"

"It's true," Fluttershy insisted meekly, feeling obliged to stand up for her sister. "I mean, uh, she _did_ push Princess Twilight out of the way before a falling building could crush her."

"Oh..." The captain blushed and bowed briskly. "Forgive me, princess. Very well then. I better, uh, get things moving." She gestured to a magneta earth pony, who obediently came over to her. "This is my first mate, Cherilee. She'll show you around. We should be leaving the port and sailing shortly."

As Rainbow Dash flew off and shouted more commands, Cherilee beamed and bowed. "It's an honor to meet all of you. I can humbly say I've never met a lady or a prince or a princess in all my life." She looked at Spike and gushed. "Aw! And who are you, sweetie?"

"I'm Spike, scribe and assistant of Princess Twilight Sparkle. She took me in."

Fluttershy peeked out from her light pink mane and stared at Twilight in amazement. "You raised a baby dragon all by yourself? How noble...And he's adorable!"

Spike blushed a little. "Thank you."

Twilight turned to Fluttershy. "Lady Fluttershy, pardon me, but what brings you here?"

Fluttershy blushed and bit her lip. "Um, w-well... P-Pinkie and I need to return home to our mother and father. She's probably worried sick..."

"Yeah, and Daddy's sick!" Pinkie added. "Literally!"

"That's awful," Rarity commented sympathetically. Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Weeellll... It's kinda my fault. There was this sparkly, wondrous, shiny box in our house that Daddy told me never to open. Well, I couldn't resist! It was so pretty, and I was so young then! I just had to, _had to_ open it so I did!" She looked more and more crestfallen with every word spoken.

"It cursed our home and Papa..." Fluttershy sniffled. "He made us go to war and bring back honor, if there was every any to begin with..."

Twilight frowned with concern. "And you haven't heard from them?"

"Mother wrote to us, but Papa's just too sick."

Her younger sister embraced her. "I'm sorry, Fluttershy! Super triple double sorry!"

Fluttershy just smiled sweetly at Pinkie and shook her head. "It's not your fault. It's just like you said; you were so young. Besides, Papa should've told us more about it, namely that it held so much... evil. He knows how curious you can be."

Applejack patted Pinkie's shoulder. "Don't sweat it, sugarcube. Everyone makes mistakes. Sometimes, you have to." And with that, Applejack went to see if any of the sailors needed any help. Rarity noticed that her shoulders slouched ever so slightly as she trotted off.

"Is she okay?"

Fluttershy shrugged. "I hope so. I'll go check on her." She followed Applejack to the quarterdeck.

Twilight turned to Pinkie. "So your family is in Ponyville?" She nodded earnestly. Twilight then turned to Rarity. "And Princess Rarity? Do forgive me, but why were you here of all places? I never had the chance to ask you." Twilight also wanted to ask if the rumors were true, that the "most beautiful princess in all of Equestria" had two of the richest princes fighting for her hoof in marriage. But, she bit her tongue, resisting the temptation to indulge in trivial gossip.

Rarity grimaced and twiddled her front hooves. "Because, darling, have you ever been in love?" Twilight nodded, picturing her beautiful wife. "Well, I want that badly! But the princes who fought over me... Prince Fancy Pants and Prince Blueblood...They fought over me, but they did not love me. When I looked in their eyes, I saw nothing but lust, not love."

Spike cocked his head. "What's - "

"Spike!" Twilight quickly thought of a believable distraction. She did not feel like explaining anything vulgar to the innocent dragon today. "Go make an inventory of all the supplies on the ship. We need to know how much we have to work with."

"But the captain probably did that already -"

"Make another one!" Twilight commanded desperately, giving him a pleading look. Spike took the hint and took out a piece of paper from his smaller satchel. Then, he went to grab a snack from the galley.

"That's terrible. What did you do?"

"I ran away," Rarity explained casually. Twilight was taken aback. "I mean, could you stand to be with anypony like that for the rest of your life? My parents told me I could either marry either of those honored princes or die an honorable death in the war. I know it was somewhat cowardly of me but I'd rather be dirt poor and lonely than rich, married, and unhappy. So, I let them believe I was dead, except my dear sister Sweetie Belle. I wrote to her confidentially." When she noticed Twilight's concerned look, Rarity grinned amiably at her. "But it hasn't been all that bad, darling! Why, I've made quite a living as a seamstress, at least before this war. Now that it's over, I plan on starting over in Ponyville, far from the Diamond Kingdom, and opening up a boutique." Her eyes gleamed with pride as she daydreamed. "All the possibilities... all the freedom... And after I do that, I'll ask Sweetie Belle if she would like to join me."

Twilight grinned back at her. "Wow, your majesty... That's very brave of you."

"Call me 'Rarity', Twilight! I have feeling we're going to be good friends by the time this voyage is over. Well, enough about me! What about you? It seems like you're the only princess here who's not running away from an unhappy future."

This baffled Twilight. Who on this boat had half as interesting of a story as Rarity's?

"Who else would be running away?"

Rarity sighed dramatically and tossed her curly mane to the side. "Well, Applejack is running because..." She looked around wildly before leaning closer to Twilight. "I heard," she whispered, "that ponies back in Appleloosa called her crazy."

Twilight eyed her skeptically. "She doesn't seem crazy at all."

"Well, other ponies have called her a compulsive liar. It depends on who you ask, actually. I've heard all kinds of stories from my fellow comrades." Rarity took a moment to view the changeling lands that their boat was about to leave. "But, they all have said that she claims she can predict the future, at random times. She confided to me that a dashing but relentless suitor wanted her hoof in marriage. When Applejack rejected him, he hired a powerful sorcerer to put a curse on her. This curse, she told me, makes her predict but also makes her predictions unbelievable to other ponies."

She stopped as they heard Rainbow Dash shouting orders at a pony heading for the crow's nest. "And the captain? That's Princess Rainbow Dash. Nopony from her kingdom, Cloudsdale, can kidnap or defeat her in a sword fight or flight. So, eventually, they gave up and allowed her to remain a captain. I don't know why she would want to exchange her crown for a cutlass, but who am I to judge?"

These two other stories simply dumbfounded and humbled Twilight. Among these brave, adventurous mares was her, a princess prancing back to her happy life back in a a loving family and a luxurious palace

Rarity turned to her with her kind smile. "So, what's your story?"

"Ooh! Ooh! OOH!" Before Twilight could respond, Pinkie Pie, who had been oddly silent the entire time, began hopping up and down like a filly on a sugar rush. "Are you engaged? _Expecting?"_

Twilight turned tomato red. "Um... No, but I have a wife and daughter waiting for me back in my kingdom. Well, technically, it's my father-in-law's kingdom."

"How sweet!" Rarity gushed. All of the six mares did not know it yet, but they would soon become close friends over the course of their adventures on land and sea.

 **Author's Note: The Mane 6 minus Twilight are based on famous women from Greek mythology. If anyone has questions, please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friendship on the ship

 **Author's Note: Okay, I can't reveal much. So, DisneyFanatic2364, sorry for confusing you but I used the term "women" in the last chapter loosely. Y'all have to read the latest chapters and find out whos' who! :) Thanks!**

 **Also, there will be times when I succumb to writer's block. I'm going back to school! Yay!**

 _A few weeks later..._

"You were not raised by timerwolves."

"Yes, I was!"

"No, you weren't!"

"Yes, I was!"

The two arguing princesses did not even bat an eye when they heard Twilight's hooffall on the deck.

"Now you listen here, Captain Numbskull!" Applejack marched up to the headstrong pegasus and poked her chest. "Those wolves eat pony flesh. You'd sooner be dinner than kin to them!"

Rainbow Dash then smugly puffed out her chest. "Not mine! Because I'm just that awesome."

"What are you two arguing about?" Twilight questioned with frustration. "Everypony in the galley is threatening to spill today's lunch on both of you."

"The captain here says she was raised by timberwolves," Applejack declared. "Can you believe that, Twilight?" Everypony quickly dropped formalities at that point. Truly, it was the start of cabin fever.

"Actually..." She turned to Rainbow Dash. "I've read about you before. All the books I've read that mention you say you were indeed raised by wolves for most of your fillyhood. Sorry, Applejack."

"HA!" Rainbow Dash cried triumphantly in Applejack's face. The earth pony just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"HA!" Pinkie repeated, suddenly appearing behind Rainbow Dash. The startled pegasus jumped all the way to the crow's nest.

"What are we ha-ing about?"

* * *

 _A few days later..._

"Spike, you just can't judge Fluttershy so harshly. The wind, a flea, a breath could startle her!" Twilight and Spike headed for their room.

She opened the door. "Now, since you're still a baby dragon -"

"Don't remind me," Spike groaned.

"Don't interrupt," Twilight scolded him. "Anyway, since you're a baby dragon, you need to take your daily nap now - RARITY?!"

In their room, wearing rolls upon rolls of toilet paper, was Rarity, sashaying and posing in front of the mirror. Twilight stared at the lovely mare incredulously, while Spike looked like he was riding on cloud nine.

"What are you doing?"

Rarity winced and turned to them. "Twilight! Spikey-wikey! Hello, dears! I was, um... Oh, darling! I just can't stand being without rich fabrics any longer! I just can't! Please keep this a secret! Please!" She latched herself on to Twilight and cried on her shoulder, while Spike watched them with pure envy.

Twilight awkwardly patted the other unicorn's back. "There... There... I will definitely keep this a secret. We should be on land soon."

 _Hopefully..._

* * *

Spike: Pinkie, you know I love you, right?

Pinkie: Yep!

Spike: Like a sister.

Pinkie: Yep!

Spike: And you won't take my opinion to heart too much?

Pinkie: Yep! Um... I can't take your opinion to my heart, silly! Unless Twilight put it there.

Spike: I mean I won't hurt your feelings if I'm honest with you.

Pinkie: Yep!

Twilight: Spike...

Spike: Pinkie, this story is stupid.

Twilight: SPIKE!

Pinkie: (pouts) Well, that's your opinion alright, Spikey! But why don't you like it?

Spike: There's no way I would leer at Rarity like that, especially if she was covered in toilet paper!

Twilight: Okay, first of all, where did you learn the word _leer_?

Spike: You make me read a lot.

Twilight: Second, don't lie to me. You would love to see her _pose_ and _sashay_ in dirt!

Spike: I - I would not!

Twilight: Tsk, Tsk, Spike. Applejack would be so disappointed in you.

Spike: Please just keep reading.

Twilight: Whatever you say, _Spikey-wikey._

* * *

 _A few months later..._

"Captain! Captain!" Rainbow Dash was supervising some of her crew at the quarterdeck when she heard Rarity squealing from the galley. She hurriedly asked Cherilee to take over and flew to the deck and galloped down the stairs. "Rarity!" The unicorn was pacing obsessively. "What is it? Who's hurt?"

Rarity stopped pacing and flung herself on Rainbow Dash. "Oh, captain! It's terrible, just horrid!"

"What? What is it?"

"BLEH!" They both heard the unpleasant sounds of somepony vomiting in one of the galley's washrooms and grimaced with disgust.

Rainbow Dash carefully pried Rarity off of her. "Please tell me that's Spike... He only vomits half as much as a pony."

Rarity sadly shook her head. "Fluttershy's vomiting, unfortunately, and I always wondered... Why do we have washrooms near the galley?"

"So ponies can wash their hooves. Duh!"

"Yes, but all of them are near the galley."

"We had no room anywhere else to put the toilets and sinks," Rainbow Dash snapped, trying her best not to throw up herself. Applejack, Big McIntosh, and Twilight entered the galley.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked Rarity. Fluttershy sounded like she has hacking up a lung, and Rarity fainted on the spot.

Applejack caught the fashionista, rolling her eyes. "She can't help it, Rarity! My brother got seasick once!"

"Eeeyeup! That's true."

After Fluttershy came out of the washroom looking deadly pale, Twilight and Applejack escorted her to her tiny room that she shared with Pinkie.

 _Poor thing,_ Twilight thought, looking at the crying pegasus. _She's so embarrassed. I'm sure I'd be, too. I mean, there was that one time..._

 _Twelve years ago..._

 _"Ugh!" Twilight had just thrown up so badly that she was still trembling. Sunset, who had been holding back her mane, gave her comforting pats and a glass of water._

 _Of course I would throw up the morning after my wedding! Twilight scolded herself glumly. She stole a glance of her reflection from the mirror beside her. She had been puking all morning. Her mane was frizzy and coated with shiny sweat. Beads of sweat trickled down her face from her forehead. Her eyes were red from crying and vomiting. Her lips were cracked, and the burning tastes of puke and bile were still on her tongue. She must really think you're quite the looker now, Twi!_

 _"Small sips," her wife reminded her as she began drinking. "No gulps. Take it slow."_

 _Twilight nodded and set the glass on the sink. Then, she burst into tears._

 _"Twilight? Honey, what is it?"_

 _"I..." Twilight hiccupped and then sneezed, making Sunset giggle. Twilight glared at her and continued crying._

 _"Twilight! I didn't mean to - What's the matter? What'd I say? What'd I do? Do I do something wrong?"_

 _"You...You're perfect, Sunset. You haven't said or done anything wrong." The violet mare suddenly found it very difficult to make eye contact with her best friend and new wife. "I don't deserve you."_

 _Sunset quirked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Twilight shut her eyes. She felt so humiliated that she could have thrown up again. "I said I don't deserve you, Sunset! I mean, I know we were good friends before we were married and your father gave me his blessing..." Fat tears welled up in her eyes. "But... when I saw you yesterday, in that dress, looking like that, looking at me like that... I realized you had made the greatest mistake in your life by marrying me."_

 _They sat on the tiled bathroom floor for several more minutes. None of them said a word. Then, Sunset got up, went to the dresser in their bed chamber, and sat back down in front of Twilight. In her hooves were two wedding bands, both made of pure gold. Each had a gem in the middle. One had a ruby gem, and the other had an amethyst gem._

 _"I want us to wear these instead of those tacky silver decoys I bought for the wedding," Sunset explained with a small blush on her cheeks. "I kind of wanted this part to be more, you know, intimate." She uttered a spell, and the rings transformed into a heart of mist, shining and showing all the colors of the rainbow._

 _Twilight's jaw dropped as she stared at the heart. Then, in the blink of an eye, the rings returned to Sunset's hooves, and she used her magic to gently place the amethyst ring on Twilight's horn and the ruby one on hers._

 _"Diamond is so cliché and purple and red are our favorite colors," Sunset added. "So, I thought you'd like this. All you have to do is utter that chant to get the heart. To get the rings back, you simply imagine them as rings again."_

 _"They're beautiful," Twilight whispered. "This gift is beautiful. Thank you."_

 _"Well, it's a symbol." Sunset took a deep breath and looked Twilight directly in the eye. Twilight, however, could not look back. "Twilight." Sunset cupped Twilight's chin, forcing her to look at her. "I am giving you my heart, as I expect you are doing the same for me. Because let me say, loud and clear, that for an intelligent unicorn you don't know how much I love you."_

 _Twilight hiccupped again and found the tears returning to her eyes. "Really?"_

 _"Really," Sunset assured her. "It's okay to be afraid sometimes. You're so real, so genuine and compassionate, and those are only some of the reasons why I love you. Besides, do you think I'm an idiot?"_

 _"What? No!"_

 _"Then why would I marry somepony who I didn't think deserved me? If anything, I don't deserve you, Twilight Sparkle. Anyway, our carriage is going to pick us up today. Remember our honeymoon to Canterlot?" She leaned forward, brushed away Twilight's tears, and pressed her forehead against Twilight's. It was then that Twilight noticed that Sunset was fighting back her own tears. "So no more negative talk. Understand?" Twilight nodded timidly, making Sunset smirk. "You're so adorable, princess."_

 _Feeling much better, Twilight hugged and kissed Sunset. "I guess that means we're both lucky, Sunset."_

 _"Twilight?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I'll never love another," Sunset swore sincerely. "Even if you were to die. Please promise me you'll never love another like you love me now."_

 _Breathing in Sunset's peachy perfume, Twilight did not hesitate to answer._

 _"I promise. My heart is your heart."_

* * *

 _Several months later..._

"Ugh!" Rainbow Dash gagged. She was on her lunch break with the princesses and was more than discontented by today's menu of dried up leafy green salad, dried dandelions, and some kind of creamy, white mush.

"I hate the food," she announced gloomily, earning a shove from Applejack.

"Hey! I tossed the salad, so the least you could do is try some of it before critiquing it."

Lightning Dust, a proud sailor, poked the mush on her tray with her fork. "In my opinion, it's... whatever this mush is that's scaring me." She watched her captain nibble on the dandelions and gritted her teeth.

 _She may be one of my best friends, but I should've been the bloody captain, whether she's a princess or not!_

"We can't afford to be picky now," Twilight reasoned, glancing at the inventory Spike made. Over time, she had updated the list as the numbers of goods gradually dwindled. "We have not stopped anywhere, so naturally we have used up a huge portion of our supplies over these past few months."

"How huge?" Rarity asked.

Twilight shrugged. "From what I have merely observed, we've used about half. We should've been in Ponyville by now! Captain, do you think -"

"I know what I'm doing!" Rainbow Dash boasted angrily, leaving no room for any further arguments. This made both Applejack and Lightening Dust groan at the pegasus.

"Anyway, Big McIntosh provides the rest, and he's the best cook on this boat. Well, Pinkie makes good desserts, but that's about it. No offense, Pinkie."

"None taken, Twilight!"

"That's not saying much," Rarity muttered, earning a dirty look from Applejack.

"My brother's doin' the best he can..."

Pinkie's eyes twinkled, which unintentionally scared everypony else around her. "I know what will cheer everypony up! Dessert!"

Applejack just smiled sadly at the other earth pony. "Pinkie, there's no dessert on this boat. The war wasn't promisin' anything sweet and the rebel changelings didn't have any to give. And even if we did, most of the cheapest desserts won't sit well for months anyway."

Pinkie gasped loudly, startling the poor baby dragon beside her, and rushed down to the galley. Everypony else plus Spike heard several pots and pans bang and mysterious lions roar. Then, Pinkie skipped back up the stairs, carrying a huge, sepia brown cake and a bottle of honey brown liquid.

"RUUUMMM CAKE!" She sang aloud, hugging Rainbow Dash and Applejack and Twilight and anypony else she could grab. She kissed Spike's cheek, making him both blush and gag, and skipped around the confused group. "I've gotta rum cake and a bottle of rum! This will cure the frowny faces and the brooding and glum!"

 _How the hay did she get rum cake on the ship?_ Twilight wondered. _I mean, she might've had some during the war. But now?_

"Don't ask questions," Fluttershy whispered to her, as if she had read her mind. "It's Pinkie."

A few minutes later, they all went back to work so that other sailors could have their lunch break.

* * *

"And so..." Rainbow Dash slurred, swaying ever so slightly. "I s-said if you think you're s-so h-hot, then beat me in a race, chum!"

Twilight cradled her cup of rum and looked around her. Thankfully, Cherilee did not drink and was on night duty that night behind the wheel. A lot of ponies had dropped like flies after some heavy drinking, while others held their rum, including Applejack and the boasting captain. Some ponies were in some kind of drunken limbo, half awake and half gone, including Pinkie and Rarity.

She did not usually drink a lot, so she just took a few sips and ate some cake after dinner. Fluttershy, Big McIntosh, and some of the currently working ponies did not take a sip that night, and Twilight sent Spike to bed hours ago.

"And then what happened?" Pinkie asked while hiccupping and giggling. She fell back, but her sister quickly caught her.

Rainbow Dash scoffed and arrogantly sashayed over to Applejack. "I beat him, that's what!" She teasingly tipped Applejack's light brown stetson cowpony hat over her eyes, making the earth pony grit her teeth.

Shrugging, the pegasus turned to Fluttershy, who was still holding an inebriated Pinkie. "Hey, Fl-Fluttershy! You gotta try some r-rum!"

Fluttershy shyly shook her head, sobering Applejack. "Don't push her, Rainbow Dash!" The earth pony scolded. "She don't have to if she don't want to!"

"I better take my sister to bed," Fluttershy announced softly. "Excuse me." She escorted Pinkie back to her room.

"That sounds like a good idea for the diamond princess," Applejack muttered. Big McIntosh heard her and nodded in agreement.

"Eyeeup! I'll help." He trotted over to Rarity, who was lazily clinging to a mop and bucket. "C'mon, Miss Rarity. You best get to bed." Rarity nodded and allowed the stallion to help her.

Meanwhile, Applejack looked for and spotted Twilight, who was sulking and laying down beside a sleeping Lightening Dust, watching the rolling waves in the darkness of the night. She approached the two ponies and sat beside Twilight.

"You okay, Twi?"

Twilight gave an unconvincing smile that clearly did not fool Applejack. "Okay, fine! I..." Tears stung her eyes. Was she really that intoxicated? "I just miss Sunset!"

Applejack looked at he skeptically. "Uh... Who's Sunset? You mean _the_ sunset? Well shoot, sugarcube! You'll see the sun set tomorrow!"

Twilight slightly shook her head. "No. Sunset is my wife."

"Your wife?" Twilight nodded and showed Applejack her wedding ring that rested on her horn.

"Golly! That's some ring!"

"Thank you." Her violet eyes never left the waves.

Applejack pat Twilight's back comfortingly. "We'll get there, sugarcube. Just be grateful you have a home you can return to."

Remembering the earth pony's story, Twilight blushed and turned to her. "I'm sorry, Applejack."

She just shrugged and stood up. "It's the world's loss if nopony believes the honest truth that comes outta my mouth, not mine." And with that, she left Twilight alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 _In the present..._

"How exciting!" Sunset cried sarcastically. "Fourteen bouquets, one less than usual." She placed the final bouquet of daisies in an empty corner of her room. Hundreds occupied her room already. Her room was beginning to look like a botanical garden, and the guest room was already stuffed with chocolates and jewels!

She smiled wishfully to herself. "Maybe I'm an old maid to all those suitors now." _Hopefully..._

Sunset jumped when she heard somepony knocking at her bedroom door. She answered the door and resisted the urge to glare at the bored messenger pony. He was carrying a humongous bouquet of roses and shoved it at her.

"Delivery from Sir Iron Will: three dozen roses."

"Thanks," she told him dryly, shutting the door with her back hoof. Then, without a second thought, she dumped the gift in her trash bin.

 _This is the last straw! If any of them think a few gifts or even thousands of gifts will sway my heart away from Twilight, they're dead wrong._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Deadly pests and tantalizing flowers

 **Author's Note: Hey! Sorry! I know it's been a while. Here is where the story begins to look more like _The Odyssey._**

A few more months passed, and all the inhabitants of _Tank's Glory_ felt the horrible, insufferable side effects of boredom and cabin fever. But on one typical evening at sea, when Rainbow Dash was steering the ship, she spotted something in the fog, something that unnerved her greatly.

"Land?" The pegasus rubbed her magenta eyes and did a double take. Sure enough, the silhouette of a small island began to take form.

"Land ho?" The purple pegasus at the crow's nest yelled bemusedly. Rainbow Dash nodded and looked around her. She knew she had taken a few wrong turns since they departed, but she really was not in the mood for any reprimanding, especially from -

"You steered us the wrong way, Captain Numbskull!"

 _Great Discord, take me now._ Rainbow Dash sighed heavily and turned to Applejack, who was glaring fervently at her.

Putting on her casual smirk, she playfully nudged Applejack. "Hey, AJ!"

"Don't 'Hey, AJ!' me and tell me why you've been leading us wrongly!"

"What?" Twilight appeared with Spike on her back and looked at Rainbow Dash skeptically. "You did?" Soon, everypony was jabbering all at once and surrounding her.

Rainbow Dash turned to Twilight with a confident grin and rummaged through her satchel. "AJ's just teasing! I've got the map right - " She froze and dug through the satchel again. "The map..." Applejack snorted.

Fluttershy squealed with fear. "You lost the map?"

"No! I mean, why does it matter anyway? I know the way by heart!" She steered the ship away from the island. "So I made a few mistakes. So what? I'm getting us to Ponyville, and that's all that matters."

"At this point we'll be without food by the time we reach any shore!" Applejack fumed, looking up at the gray sky. "Uh, Rainbow?"

"Quit telling me what to do, princess! I'm the captain, not you!"

Twilight looked up, too, and began trembling. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Don't you start, too, Egghead!" She made a U-turn. Everypony else immediately stopped talking and looked up. "What? What is it, guys?"

"RAINBOW DASH!" Rarity squealed, leaning on to Twilight for support. Spike kindly fanned Rarity.

"What?!" Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dash and forced her to look up. A colorful swarm of parasprites greeted them with cute smiles and fluttering wings. Some of the more ignorant ponies awed and cooed at the bugs, but Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity knew better; they were nothing but little ravishing demons.

Parasprites looked adorable, but they could devour anything in plain sight: food, crops, wood, cotton, metal, and other inorganic materials. Applejack's beloved garden of apple trees had suffered once because of the pests. A few once ate one of Rarity's favorite hats when she was a filly. Twilight read about them after Starlight got attacked by one of them.

If they did not leave the parasprites, they would lose their ship and everything on it.

Maybe even everyone.

Twilight had stumbled across legends of ponies being eaten alive by these seemingly innocent demons...

"GO!" Twilight grabbed the wheel and steered the boat as far as she could. "EVERYPONY, INSIDE! NOW!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and shoved Twilight away. "Hey, I'm the captain! Besides..." She let a single, ocean blue parasprite sit on her hoof. "Why are you guys losing your marbles? These guys are harmless - OW! It bit me!" She smacked the pest away and cradled her sore hoof. It had drawn blood.

"They're cannibals!" Somepony shouted, making everypony else panic. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" As most of the sailors scattered to and fro, Rainbow Dash started issuing commands to the calm sailors, and the rest of the princesses tried to get rid of the parasprites. Twilight zapped them with her magic, carefully evading the boat's sails, while Applejack, Rarity, and Spike smacked the ravenous insects away. Fluttershy was cowering in an empty barrel. Pinkie Pie had left after they spotted the parasprites.

"They're too many!" Twilight wiped the perspiration off of her forehead and felt her legs wobble. She had used too much magic, and the parasprites were still causing a ruckus. Suddenly, she heard somepony scream and noticed that a barrel was rolling and heading for the rolling waves.

"HELP ME!"

"Fluttershy?" Twilight gasped and galloped towards her. "Fluttershy! Hang on!"

The barrel was about to reach the raging seas. Fluttershy shut her teal eyes. _This is the end,_ the frightened pegasus chanted. _This is the end! This is the end! Oh God of Death, be kind!_

Sudddenly, Fluttershy felt light as a feather, and the barrel she was in stopped in midair. Gritting her teeth, Twilight used her magic to maneuver the barrel back on the boat. Fluttershy was safe.

Twilight did not know it yet, but her good deed would be rewarded by a very interesting character.

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy just whimpered and wrapped her arms around Twilight as soon as she crawled out of the barrel.

"Where's my sister?" She asked worriedly. "Where's Pinkie Pie, Twilight? Where?! Is she hurt? Tell me!"

"I - I don't know - "

"Grab the sail!" Rainbow Dash yelled to the others. "Get them off of it!" The pegasi quickly grabbed the sail and hit the ravenous intruders. Twilight was going to help them when several parasprites began biting her forelegs.

"Ow! Let me go! Let me go!" She tried to shake them off of her, but their teeth dug right into her fur and flesh. She began to feel woozy as they drained blood from her.

"S-Sunset... St-Star..." To her horror, she felt herself go limp and slowly lose consciousness.

"TWILIGHT!" The last things Twilight remembered were a pair of hooves cradling her head, Spike calling her name, and the pony from the crow's nest shouting.

"LAND, HO!"

* * *

"Twilight!" Spike cried fearfully. He laid his tiny paws on her shoulders to shake them, but he immediately yanked them back, terror-stricken. "Oh no...Fluttershy! She's cold! Too cold! What do we do?"

Amidst all the chaos, Fluttershy just watched the poor baby dragon cry and embrace his fallen sister. A few tears escaped her own eyes and fell on Twilight's mane as she held the unicorn's head.

 _This is all my fault...She saved me and this is all my fault!_

"Twilight," Fluttershy sniffled, nuzzling her cheek. "I'm so, so sorry..."

* * *

Twilight woke up and observed her surroundings. She was trapped in some kind of silver bubble. When she caressed the bubble, it only shimmered and still stayed intact. She wiggled and shook inside it, but that only served to wiggle and shake the bubble itself and dizzy her. Also, the bubble itself appeared to be floating upward at a constant speed, not too slow and not too fast. Just right.

Waking up in a bubble did unnerve her, but she felt oddly at peace, like she was in her ideal place. All she heard was a low hum, and the calming bubble felt like a pillow against her fur.

"Am I in heaven?" The unicorn wondered aloud.

 _"Not exactly,"_ someone responded. Twilight looked around, but she did not see anyone. _"Look beneath you, princess."_

She did and gasped at the horrific sight. Creatures of all sorts moaned in pain as they waddled in a pitch black river. They moaned and groaned with hunger. They pushed and shoved each other, eyeing Twilight with curious eyes. All their eyes were bloodshot, and their bodies sagged with burdensome grief.

"The River Styx..." Twilight uttered with dread. She looked for the source of the strange voice. "Who are you? Is this where I am to spend the rest of my days?"

 _"I don't know."_ The voice cackled with glee. _"Anyway, who knows and who cares yet? Besides those fates, anyway. I'm letting you go, little pony!"_

Twilight cocked her head with confusion. "Letting me go? But who are - " A huge, golden eagle's claw suddenly appeared and poked her bubble. Then, she fell and fell and fell into a hole of darkness.

 _"Just remember, sweetheart, I trust that you will bring me my queen or suffer the consequences."_

* * *

Twilight opened her eyes and observed her surroundings again. This time, she was back on the boat, which had reached a deserted shore. Most of the ponies on board were unscathed. Somehow the boat was not torn to pieces or devoured by the parasprites, which had mysteriously disappeared.

She saw Fluttershy shivering beside Cherilee, who was doing her best to comfort the shaken pegasus. Spike was sleeping in Fluttershy's lap. Rainbow Dash had fallen asleep on the wheel, mumbling commands. Applejack and Rarity were asleep beside Rainbow Dash. Everypony else was either asleep or pacing and staring at the island nearby.

"TWI!" A shrill voice screeched in Twilight's ear, causing her to jump. She was soon wrapped in a warm, furry embrace.

"Oh, Twilight! You're okay! We thought you were dead! Well, I mean, we were pretty sure you were last night and then POW! WOW! You're alive and okay and we can have a 'You Came Back from the Dead' party and -" Twilight shut Pinkie up with a hoof to her rambling lips.

"Pinkie, where are we? And what happened to the parasprites?"

The pink earth pony hopped to the galley and brought back a huge trombone. "Music soothes the savage bug! Duh! And..." She looked at the shoreline and shrugged. "I have no earthly idea where we are, but I hope they have dessert!"

After everypony plus Spike woke up and embraced the presumably deceased princess, they predictably asked tons of questions. Twilight gave a brief synopsis of what she had experienced and then quickly changed the subject.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know but this here island just doesn't feel right," Applejack admitted, shuddering a little. "Maybe we should send somepony or two to investigate."

"Applejack's right." Twilight turned to the crew. "Okay, everypony. Who volunteers to -"

"Me! Me!" Rainbow Dash cried like a filly, waving her hoof in the air.

Applejack rolled her eyes and put down Rainbow Dash's raised hoof. "You're the captain, sugarcube, so your flank's stayin' here."

Rainbow Dash shoved Applejack with a scowl. "Pretty bold talk for a princess," she sassed.

"You're one to talk, featherbrain!"

"Girls!" Twilight shouted, gaining their attention. "Applejack is right, Rainbow Dash. You should stay with your boat. Anyone else is allowed to go - except Spike."

"Aw, Twilight!" The baby dragon whined. "You're killing my groove!"

"What groove?" Twilight teased.

Cherilee stepped up to the leading unicorn. "I'll go, princess." A chorus of "Me, toos!" followed her words.

"Okay, what do you think, Twilight? How many should we send?"

Twilight looked at Applejack with surprise. "Me? You're asking me?"

"Her?!" Rainbow Dash soon flew in between Applejack and Twilight with a stubborn frown. "Listen, AJ! _I'm_ the captain!" The orange earth pony just shrugged and sidestepped Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, well, you got us in this mess. So, I'm askin' for somepony else's opinion for a change."

Rarity approached Twilight with a worried look. "Well, darling?"

Twilight closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could still feel the coldness of death all over her. "We'll send only a couple for now. They'll investigate the island until tomorrow morning, and the rest of us will sleep on the ship tonight. If all's well, they'll return to pick us up, and we'll stay on the island for a couple of nights to gather some food and recuperate."

"And if all's... not well?" Fluttershy asked.

"Then they'll have to come back and tell us that, and we'll leave immediately. So, who volunteered again? Raise your hooves..."

* * *

 _In the present..._

The next day, Starlight and Starswirl, still under the guise as Maud Pie, were given Sunset's permission to go to the marketplace. Of course, they did not plan on going to the marketplace; they were out to help a lost princess.

"Why are we in Ponyville?" Starlight finally asked as Starswirl lead her to a dimly lit pub. "And in this sketchy part of town?"

"While I was on my way to see you, I came across two ponies I knew you'd love to meet."

Starlight fought the urge to stomp the ground in agitation. Her mothers always disapproved of such childish habits. "I thought you were going to help my mother!"

"We are." He held the bar's door open for her, but she just uneasily eyed the pub.

"I don't drink, sir. If you haven't noticed, I'm a minor."

Starswirl blinked owlishly and smacked himself, making Starlight more uneasy. "Of course! My apologies, my dear!" With a twirl of a hoof, he made her look old enough to enter the shabby bar. Starlight caught a glimpse at herself in the reflection of the glass and admired herself.

"Wow! So, can I stay like this forever or -" Starswirl entered the pub. "Wait up!" She soon caught up with him, ignoring the sneers and leers of the drunken ponies around them.

"We should be able to find them," Starswirl whispered to her. "Keep your eyes peeled. They may be in mediocre disguises."

"Twilight?" A orange earth pony approached Starlight.

"Well." Starswirl grinned confidently. "That was easy!"

"Twilight? Is that you?"

Starlight stared at the earth pony in amazement and grabbed her shoulders. "You knew Twilight Sparkle? The princess? Tell me more. Please! Who are you?" The earth pony's eyes widened as she backed away from Starlight. Then, she grabbed a drinking pegasus, whispered something to her, and they left the bar.

"Wait!" Starlight exited the bar and chased after the duo, but they were impressively fast. Soon, the pegasus picked up the earth pony and flew to the Everfree Forest. Starswirl caught up with Starlight and stood in her way.

"What are you doing?!"

"Stand still, my dear." He grabbed her hooves and shut his eyes. Starlight felt herself revert back to her original, younger form. "My shack is in that forest, but even I know it's too dangerous to head off into those woods alone."

"But we need to find them!" Starlight insisted. "The sooner we find them, the sooner we help my mother!"

"Patience, my dear. Just hold on to my hooves and, again, remain perfectly still. This echolocation and teleportation spell can make newbies to magic feel a little woozy."

"I'm not a -" Starswirl interrupted her by chanting the ancient spell, and they disappeared in a flash.

* * *

 _In the past..._

Two days passed, and Cherilee and the others had not yet returned. Twilight suggested that she and some other ponies should go after them. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Big McIntosh, and some sailors went off to find the others, while Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Spike, and the rest of the sailors stayed with the boat.

After a few minutes of traveling, Applejack was already creeped out.

"This here island's kind of creepy, y'all."

Rarity turned to her a bit smugly. "What makes you say that? You're not _scared,_ are you?"

"Of course not! It's just... too eerie and too... quiet, like somethin' might jump out any second."

Rarity snorted and flipped her mane. "Don't overreact! Everything is perfectly - SPIDER!" She whipped her mane from side to side. The huge, hairy spider was on it and clinging to it like it was the finest spider silk. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Rarity tripped on a log, and the spider fell out of her mane. Unfortunately, a snake was slithering by her head and hissed at her.

"SNAKE!"

"Snake?" Twilight felt goosebumps begin to form on the flesh beneath her fur. Everypony else stopped in their tracks. "C-Calm down, everypony. Just keep moving. We'll find them soon."

"I sure hope so," Applejack muttered.

"Lightening Dust! Spitfire!" The two pegasi saluted in response to Twilight's call. "Get a bird's eye view of the island and find Cherilee and the others. Come back once you spotted them."

"Yes, your highness!" And with that, they flew off into the clouds.

 _Three hours later..._

"Where," Rarity panted, "are those two?"

"I don't know." Applejack stopped to stretch her sore limbs. "But this island isn't that big. We should've found them by now, or reached the other side of the island at the very least."

Twilight noticed the distress of her companions and stopped in her tracks. "Let's rest for a bit." She used her magic to lift her filled canteen from her satchel. "Anypony thirsty?"

Applejack let out a low whistle. "That's some satchel you got there, Twi. It has everything in it! Lists, food, clothing, brushes, and now a canteen!"

Twilight blushed and glanced at her satchel affectionately. "Thank you. It's magical, truly. My wife gave to me as a birthday present."

"Like Mare Poppins!"* Rarity squealed with delight.

"Who?"

Suddenly, one gray earth pony sniffed the air. "Your highnesses, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Rarity gasped and began to fan herself. "Do I smell? Oh, sweet Celestia, no! Gods, no! Please don't let it be so!"

Applejack huffed and facehoofed. "Rarity, we've been on a boat for months, washing with barely usable scrapes of soap. We all smell worse than rotten apples and rotten cheese wrapped in sweaty clothes and the fecal matter of the Hydra."

"EW!"

"No!" Another sailor sniffed the air. "I smell it, too! It's some kind of flower." A chorus of agreements soon followed.

Twilight nodded affirmatively. She smelled this floral scent, too, but she could not identify it. "Okay, gang. Let's move forward." A few minutes later, Twilight lifted a stray branch, and they all beheld a grove filled with sweet-smelling, pink and white flowers.

"Holy smokes!" Big McIntosh whistled and smelled the flowers. "Eyeeup! These flowers are beauties to the eyes and nose!"

Rarity nodded in agreement, fascinated by the flowers. "They are quite lovely. Such delicate flowers!" She carefully caressed the petals of a few flowers.

Twilight narrowed her eyes at the flowers. "I know these flowers. If only I had my book... the book of floriculture..." _These flowers start with an... M? No. N? O?_

As everypony excluding Twilight examined, sniffed, and marveled the flowers, a decent sized group of ponies emerged from the foliage, wearing huge, saccharine smiles. The leading unicorn was a cyan mare with white pearl studs in one of her ears. Her mane had streaks of various shades of violet, and her pink eyes scrutinized the crew intently.

"Welcome, newcomers! I am Cinch, and this is our garden, our paradise, our haven, and our little peace of pure heaven. We'll hope you'll enjoy your stay here." She turned to the others expectantly. "Right everypony?" They all nodded mechanically.

Twilight chuckled nervously and shook her head. "Um, well, thank you. Unfortunately, we can't stay for long. We're actually searching for some members of our crew. We landed here last night, you see, and we sent them here to survey the island."

Big McIntosh nodded. "Is there a pony named Cherilee or -"

"Big Mac!" The aforementioned mare stepped out of the grinning crowd and embraced the bright red stallion. "Am I glad to see you! Here!" She held out a flower for him. "Try some of these yummy, edible flowers!"

Spitfire emerged from the crowd, too. "Yeah! They're the best!" She was about to eat the flower in her own hoof, but Applejack stomped up to her and smacked the plant away.

"I can't believe you two were lazin' around here and makin' us worried sick! Rainbow Dash would've been worried sick! She's probably already worried about Cherilee!"

Rarity gasped and pivoted to face Applejack. "You care about Captain Rainbow Dash? After all your bickering?"

The honest princess blushed a little. "I - It's just that I can imagine her running her mouth about the missing members already. That's all!"

Twilight searched the crowd and found almost all the familiar faces of the rest of the crew. "Well, they're all here except Lightening Dust." She turned to Cinch, who was smiling sweetly, if not creepily, at her. "You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you? She's a mint green pegasus."

"With a boasting problem," one crew member sassed, earning a stern look from Twilight.

Cinch shook her head. "Can't say I have. Well since you're all here..." She looked at her group, and they all began to lift stray branches behind them, revealing several well built huts, a gorgeous waterfall, and thousands upon thousands of the same flowers. "Why don't you stay here and relax for a while?"

Cherilee embraced Big Mac and Applejack with a content sigh and dreamy look in her eyes. "Yes! Stay, please! There's the waterfall!"

"And spa shacks!" Spitfire chirped. munching on the flower that Applejack smacked away.

"Sp - Spa shacks?" Rarity felt her hooves grow weak. She had not had a decent spa day, much less a nice, warm bath, in days! She would have fainted on the spot if Twilight did not clumsily catch her.

"And apple orchards!" Cherilee cried excitedly.

Applejack and Big Mac looked at each other. "Apple orchards?"

"And there are many more flowers to eat as you can see!" Cinch gestured to one of the smaller shacks. "And this is our cafe! We know you all have had a rough journey and could use some food, yes? So why not stay and sit for a spell?" Most of the sailors began drooling and whispering. Twilight could tell they were ready to pounce on the flowers, but something did not seem right to her.

"Something's wrong," Twilight whispered to Rarity before offering Cinch an apologetic grin. "Thank you for all your hospitality, Miss Cinch, but we need to find our friend first - "

"Relax, my dear!" Cinch stomped her hoof, and many chairs made of foliage magically emerged from the ground. She gently pushed Twilight into a seat, Cherilee pushed Big Mac, Spitfire pushed Applejack and Rarity, and the rest of Cinch's posse pushed the rest of the sailors.

"Just for a minute, won't you? Please, everypony, just sit back, relax, and eat a flower." Cinch practically shoved a flower beneath Twilight's nose, startling the princess.

 _What oh what was it?! L... Lily... Lilac..._ The flower's aroma broke Twilight's concentration. She opened her mouth, suddenly desiring to feel the delicate petals touch the bridge of her mouth, caress her teeth, and tickle her tongue. But then, she pulled back and shut her mouth. She had to return to the ship as soon as possible. She needed to return home as soon as possible. Her family needed her.

"We also have libraries."

Twilight's mouth began to water. Now she knew how Rarity felt. The instant thirst to read a new book hit her painfully. Perhaps one night could not hurt. Everypony else would understand. Everypony else would look after Spike, wouldn't they?

"Well, one night can't possibly hurt," Twilight murmured wishfully. She leaned into the flower in Cinch's hoof, not noticing the malicious glint in Cinch's eyes. The petals were centimeters from her lips.

"Wait." Twilight pulled back again and cocked her head confusedly at Cinch. "How do you know I like libraries?"

Cinch laughed as if Twilight had told her something funny. "You look like quite the bookworm, your majesty - " She quickly covered her lips with her spare hoof, and the smiles of the group instantly vanished. All their eyes held pure terror.

Twilight dropped the flower and narrowed her eyes at Cinch, who began to act a little nervous. "How did you know I was a princess?"

"Um, well, it's your stance, your majesty. It's very refined and dignified."

"Eyeup." Big Mac began to nibble on the flower Cherilee offered him. "She's right, princess."

Cherilee nodded and took a bite of her own flower. "It has been a long journey for all of us, princess. We should just rest for a while."

"The others can wait!" Spitfire added cheerfully.

Rarity tentatively pursed her lips. "I'm not so sure they can. They'll be worried." Her sapphire blue eyes scanned the flower dropped in her lap. "But they do look rather delicious..."

Big Mac offered Applejack his half-eaten flower. "C'mon, sis! Eat up! They ain't gonna hurt you!"

Twilight was still contemplating, but Applejack and Rarity began noticing that the sailors began eating their flowers with content sighs and smiles. With one quick look at each other, they shrugged, assuming it was harmless enough, and leaned in to eat.

Suddenly, Twilight's violet eyes bulged with realization. _Lo... Lotus flowers! That's what they are! Harmless and pink and delicate, enchanting... Wait. LOTUS FLOWERS?!_

 **Author's Note: * _Mary Poppins_ reference**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fate, monsters, and more stories

 **Author's Note: The names of the fates are from Greek myth sources, naturally. Can you guess who the fates are? Probably.**

 **If there's anything that offends you, my readers, please politely let me know!**

Atropos rolled her amber eyes and scoffed at the basin. The rippling waters it contained showed her the image of the chosen pegasus pony and her companions. "I can't believe _she_ of all mares is chosen to be _his_ queen! I mean, I've known this for a couple of centuries but _seriously_? _Her?!_ She's scared of her own shadow!"

Atropos and her two younger sisters, Lachesis and Clothos, were on a barren rock farm with only one, far home in sight. It was overcast and dreary. Naturally, no other ponies were around. The three sisters hovered around the basin, studying the mare and her friends intently. Together they knew what destiny had in store for every pony and creature, but it never hurt to stay updated.

These three seemingly normal ponies were reincarnations of the immortal fates, three mares as ancient as the earth and stars, wiser than the oldest soothsayers. They were so revered and powerful that even the gods never denied them of their wishes. Only a fool would want to test or gamble with fate.

"Are you jealous?" Lachesis, the second eldest pony, asked with her usual dull, unvarying tone.

Atropos huffed and flipped her straight, silver gray mane. "Jealous? Of that frightened little bimbo? Of course not!" She paused to splash away the image of the chosen mare. "I just don't see why you decided to -"

"I know what I'm doing, sister." Lachesis blinked, her expression remaining emotionless. "I introduced her to Discord because she is the ray of sunshine that will melt his cold heart."

Clothos grinned a little at Lachesis. "You're so poetic, sister."

"I knew he would love her once he got to know her and watch her grow over a couple of years." Lachesis blinked again. "It's romantic, and all that's left to do is convince her that's he's right for her."

"What do _you_ know about romance? Besides, what does romance have to do with this? Do you even know what will happen when Discord takes her as his bride?"

Lachesis scanned the large amount of pebbles they had taken with them and spotted a single brown geode. "I'm not a fool, Atropos." She grabbed her pick hammer and hit the geode, splitting it in two halves. Its insides were sparkling opal. "Clothos picked her from the same stone as _them_. It's a matter of time before she finds out."

"And they won't let Discord get close to her," Atropos snapped. "Then they'll whisk her away and makes us miserable!"

"Nonsense." Lachesis picked up a purplish gray quartzite rock. "Princess Twilight Sparkle will prevent that from happening. There's a reason why you didn't want to kill her, Atropos, and why the god of the underworld released her. She's needed, not just to return home to her family, but to bring Discord happiness."

"A mortal unicorn?" Clothos wondered curiously.

"She will eventually be much more than that." Lachesis shut her cyan eyes and sighed tiredly. "I'll explain everything later."

"As long as that scatterbrain doesn't open any more boxes!" Atropos huffed.

"GIRLS!" An elder mare yelled from the small house. "Dinner is ready!"

The three mares gathered their pebbles and stones. Then, just as they were about to head for their current home, Atropos picked up her pick hammer.

"I almost forgot," she spoke casually, destroying a diorite rock. "The zebra soothsayer had to pass today. And I'm guessing she plays a role in this matchmaking plan of yours, sister?"

Lachesis almost grinned at her older sister. "Yes, Atropos. You guess correctly."

* * *

Twilight smacked the flowers out of Applejack and Rarity's hooves. "RARITY! APPLEJACK!"

Applejack stared incredulously at Twilight. "What the hay, Twilight?"

"Don't eat these flowers!" Twilight cried desperately, standing from her seat and backing away from Cinch's group. "Whatever they say or do, don't eat them!"

Rarity cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why ever not, darling? You said yourself - "

"Forget what I said!" Twilight insisted. "Once you eat one, you'll never want to leave. Ever." She glared coldly at Cinch. "She's imprisoned our friends, including Big McIntosh!"

"'Hat's not 'ue!" The aforementioned stallion grumbled with a mouthful of lotus flowers.

Applejack looked at Twilight and then her brother. To her, he did act rather oddly around those flowers. So, she decided to test him.

"Then let's go back to the boat, Big Mac."

Big McIntosh gasped and held the half-eaten flower in his hooves. "No way, sis! I'm stayin' here, and I suggest y'all do the same!"

"We just got here," Cherilee added with a cute pout.

"Yeah!" Spitfire agreed. "Like two minutes ago!"

"That's not true..." Rarity mumbled suspiciously. She glanced at Applejack questionably, who simply nodded in response. They had heard enough. But just as they were about to join Twilight, Cinch stomped again, and vines ensnared them and yanked them back to their seats.

"Twilight!" Rarity cried with fright. "Help us!" Applejack tried to kick them, but that only made them hold her tighter around her legs and midsection.

"Release them!" Twilight commanded, her unicorn horn shining brightly to warn the arrogant leader. Cinch only smirked evilly at the princess. Her followers were ready to fight Twilight, but one raised hoof from Cinch made them halt.

"You really don't want to threaten me, princess, unless you want me to end your miserable life right now."

Applejack bit the stray vine that had covered her lips. "What are you goin' on about?"

Cinch began to circle Twilight with the same, sickly sweet smile on her face. "Stay here and relax, or we'll have to do the unthinkable. I mean, we'll have to kill you either way, but it's much simpler for both of us when you're in bliss. But while resisting..." She turned to her followers and nodded curtly. Some of them scurried off to a certain hut. They returned with a tied up pegasus, whose cries and squeals were muffled against a gag.

"Lightening Dust!" Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight cried out in unison. They watched helplessly as Cinch's followers dropped her and held her in place.

"She's looks weak!" Rarity shouted with terror. Cinch nodded approvingly.

"Very observant of you, princess." She sneered arrogantly in Twilight's direction. "That's what happens when you don't accept what's being generously offered to you." She approached Twilight until they were inches away from each other. "That's just what you're doing, Twilight."

Twilight's glare did not waver. "Who are you? Really?"

Cinch smirked with delight. "You're an inquisitive filly, aren't you? Very well." She closed her eyes, and blue flames engulfed her body and the bodies of some of her followers. Then, a blinding light accompanied the flames, forcing the others to shield their eyes.

When Twilight reopened her eyes, her jaw dropped. Before her stood a hideous, fearsome creature: a half pony, half snake. The creature's lower body had the large, scaly, lizard green tail of a gigantic serpent. The creature's upper body, however, shocked Twilight the most.

 _It's her_ , Twilight screamed mentally. _That's Cinch!_ She was twenty times bigger than she had been a mere second ago. Twilight glanced at Rarity, Applejack, and Lightening Dust. They all froze at the sight of Cinch, but everypony else was suddenly transfixed by the flowers surrounding them, blissfully unaware of the monster right in front of them.

The monster laughed cruelly and haughtily at Twilight's obvious fear. "Little princess," she crooned mockingly. "Don't be afraid. It is only I, the mother of all monsters, Abacus Cinch!" She motioned to the other, slightly smaller monsters behind her. "And these are my babies, my children, who would just _love_ a little pony snack! But you see, princess, I'm a fair monster. That's why I offer happiness and a wiped mind before death."

Twilight gawked at Abacus and felt her blood boil. "You mean that Big McInstosh, Cherilee, everypony... forgot everything?"

"Slowly but surely, they will forget everything. And you will, too, if you prefer a happier demise." Twilight responded with a glare fiercer than the last one. "Come now, princess, what are you waiting for back home? Family? Friends? You can have all that and more with us!"

"Twilight!" Applejack snapped to get her attention. "Don't listen to her!"

Abacus shrunk to Twilight's size, but she was still in her true, monstrous form. "Your greatest dreams before an inevitable demise," she tantalized. "What do you say?" Twilight pursed her lips and then spat in the monster's direction.

"How rude." Abacus turned to the two other princesses. "What about you two? What's your decision?"

"Never, you monster!"

"Drop dead!"

Abacus sighed with feigned sadness and turned to her children and ponies. "Why don't we _convince_ them that they're making a huge mistake?"

Ponies and monsters began to close in on Twilight, but she was determined to send a distress signal. Before her lips were muffled, she chanted a spell and sparks flew from her horn.

* * *

Spike frowned with disgust as he mopped the ship's deck. "I can't believe Twilight made me stay here on the ship while she's out there exploring with Rarity!" He stopped to contemplate his predicament. "I mean, I am a baby dragon, but I'm no baby! Just because I'm not the world's greatest speller, doesn't mean - "

Pinkie Pie, who was munching on an apple nearby, suddenly dropped the fruit and gasped loudly, startling everyone around her.

"What?" The captain flew down from her post. "Pinkie Pie, what is it?" The pink earth pony pointed to the island, where a display of fireworks lit up the evening sky.

"They're putting on a show for us! Isn't that nice, Dashie?"

"Don't call me that," Rainbow Dash snapped, staring at the display.

Pinkie's hooves began to tremble excitably, and Fluttershy observed her worriedly.

"Is your Pinkie Sense going off now?"

"Yeah but... OH NO!"

"What?!"

Pinkie grabbed her frightened sister and started shaking her. "Twilight and Applejack and the others! They're in trouble!"

"What?!" Spike could not believe what he was hearing. "What's going on? Are they hurt?"

"Pinkie's right!" Rainbow Dash motioned to the fireworks. Clear shapes began to take form. "S.O.S.! They're in trouble!" She flapped her wings, hovering over the ship. "Fluttershy! Stay with Spike and the rest of the crew! Pinkie, come with me! We can take 'em for now." Pinkie saluted and dashed off the boat. "Fluttershy, you'll be the captain if something unfortunate happens to me." This made the timid pegasus squeak fearfully, but Rainbow Dash took off before she could notice.

Spike turned to Fluttershy. "What's Pinkie Sense?"

* * *

Abacus shoved the flower once more in Twilight's face. But this time, Twilight adamantly kept her mouth shut. Rarity and Applejack were undergoing the same torment.

"Open wide, princess. Or _else._ " Twilight shook her head. "Very well. Hydra?" The monster with four heads shrunk to Twilight's size, and one of the heads bit into Twilight's neck, making her cry out in pain.

Abacus grinned at her son. "That's better."

Rainbow Dash appeared right on time and kicked the hydra in the face. She met Twilight on the ground. Pinkie Pie bounced in and kicked the enslaved ponies away from Rarity and Applejack.

"We came as soon as we could," Rainbow told Twilight as they kicked and zapped the hydra away from them. They then freed the other princesses and sailors. While the sailors remained in their seats, Applejack and Rarity scurried away from the monsters and fought Cinch's pony clan.

In the middle of their scuffles, Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie's face. "Where's your canon? We need it!"

"Right here!" Pinkie fired like a mad pony.

"How did...? I won't ask."

"Come on, Big Mac!" Applejack bit and pulled her brother's tail, trying to reason with him. Unfortunately, he was still under the flower's strong spell.

"No! You come on and stay! Eat!" His eyes bulged madly. "RELAX!"

Zapping one last monster, Twilight gathered the others. "Let's get out of here! Now!"

"No!" Abacus exhaled, and a huge, neon green dome encased everyone. "No one leaves!"

Twilight zapped the dome at the same time that Pinkie fired her canon at it. A flash blinded everypony's eyes, and a resonating boom filled everypony's ears. Then, to Twilight, everything went black.

* * *

"Give me a moment." Starlight shook her head and wobbled a little after Starswirl teleported them both to the Everfree Forest. "Ugh… That double... sp-spell… a real killer." After recovering, she spotted the two ponies she had been looking for and caught up with them. "There you are!"

The two strangers kept running away from Starlight, but Starswirl immobilized them with his magic before they could run any further.

"My apologies, ladies." He joined Starlight's side. "But this is urgent."

"Let go of us!" The cyan pegasus cried indignantly. She was clearly the drunkest of the two.

Her friend stared at Starlight questionably. "What do you even want?"

"Answers." Starlight stepped closer to them. "My name is Starlight Glimmer. If what this wizard says is true, then my mother, Princess Twilight Sparkle, is alive." Both of the ponies glanced at each other furtively. "You knew her, didn't she?" Starlight dropped her poker face and stared at them hopefully. "Where is she? Is she hurt?"

Staring at Starlight's face, the orange earth pony sobered up a little and nodded to her friend. "Alright. It's kind of a long story, sugarcube. If you let us go, we'll tell you everything."

Starlight nodded, and Starswirl released them from their spell.

"Okay. I'm listening."

* * *

Pinkie: Gotta love the good ol' reliable cannon!

Spike: Why am I not doing anything yet?

Pinkie: Patience, Spike, patience. You'll play your part. Sound familiar, fellow readers?

Twilight: Pinkie, who are you talking to?

Pinkie: The other readers, silly filly!

Twilight: Okay then. Anyway...

* * *

 _In the past..._

 _Tank's Glory_ ended up on another, nearby island. Nighttime, with its black canvas of the innumerable stars and Luna's crescent moon, greeted the diminished and disheartened crew.

As Twilight tucked Spike into bed and joined the rest of the remaining crew members outside, she could see the message written all over their faces.

 _We left them._

They all sat in a circle around a single oil lamp. The shadows crawled and passed all their faces. No pony bothered to say a word for several minutes.

Then, Applejack could not hold her tongue any longer. Her brother's hypnotized, bright green eyes continued to haunt her.

"How could we have let this happen? We lost almost half of our crew, including my brother!"

"And Cherilee," Rarity added gloomily.

"And Lightening Dust," Fluttershy whispered sadly. The monsters had forcefully fed her a flower before her friends could come to her rescue. They were forced to escape without her.

"And Spitfire." Rainbow Dash shut her eyes tightly so that no tears could escape from them. Never before had the princesses seen the captain look so solemn, lost, and defeated. "She was Soarin's younger sister. She was my best friend growing up. Well, Lightening was my friend, too. But she's been around since… ever."

Twilight felt terrible and outstretched her hooves to Rainbow, inviting her into a hug. Rainbow readily embraced Twilight and answered the unspoken questions.

"Soarin was a good friend of mine. I haven't seen him in years. After being raised by timberwolves, I earned a famous reputation for hunting. Dad found out and took me back in. He wanted me to get married right away." She awkwardly crawled away from Twilight and tried to chuckle proudly. "I… I'm too awesome for that, heh, so we compromised. I would marry the stallion or mare who would beat me in a race."

"And Soarin won?" Twilight asked.

"By cheating!" Rainbow cried furiously. For a moment, everypony forgot about the others. "He somehow got a hold of some *golden apples. During the race, I felt instantly drawn to them for some strange reason. So I picked them up as he threw them. That awful, two-faced, so-called friend of mine tricked me, I tell you! His sister wasn't like that though." She ended her rant and stared off into the distance.

"So did you marry him?" Rarity pressed.

"What do you think?" Rainbow sassed with a deep scowl. "Look guys, I know I can be… reckless at times, but I know, I just _know_ when something's right and when something's wrong. Well for me, this is right and that was wrong. Soarin didn't _really_ care about me. He just wanted to rule a kingdom someday. And Dad didn't give two bits about me."

"And your mother?" Applejack found herself asking before she could stop herself.

"Six feet under." Everypony else noticed how Rainbow was trying her hardest to hold back tears, so Rarity felt compelled to say something helpful.

"Before you told us that," Rarity began, "I never thought you had a story similar to mine, since we're so different from one another." She gently laid her front hooves on Rainbow's. "Now I see that I was wrong."

Rainbow turned to Rarity bemusedly. "What do you mean?"

Rarity shared her story with Rainbow and the rest of the group. It was basically the same version of the true story Twilight had heard from her; the unicorn was caught in a triangle of lust and power, not love, and decided to break free so she could support herself and eventually her little sister.

"Anyway, now I know I shouldn't judge somepony like I have you." Rarity looked about ready to cry herself. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow just lightly punched the fashionista's shoulder with an amiable grin. "Aw, don't sweat it! I have a little sis myself. Her name's Scootaloo."

"Well I guess I shouldn't take my entire story to the grave," Applejack spoke up bitterly. "Since I might end up in the underworld during this darn boat ride. Now I know what y'all' have been saying about me. Rumors and all. Well, some of you've been right, and some of you've been wrong. Here's how it went." She inhaled then exhaled deeply before continuing. "Daddy never cared whether his children got married or not because he wasn't the heir. *My uncle Half Baked Apple was. So, as long as the throne didn't need any spare, we weren't in danger of inheriting it. Well, one day, these two strangers came to town: a wealthy fellow named Trenderhoof and his friend Trixie. Big Mac started courting Trixie. Trenderhoof then tried to court me, taking no hints from me, and then eventually asked me to marry him."

"Well, I bet that was awkward!" Pinkie exclaimed, trying to make light of the situation. Applejack simply nodded.

"Yeah. Well, before that proposal, which was in front of everypony in Appleoosa, mind you, he pushed me to ask for anything I wanted from him." A small smile barely reached her lips. "It could've been anything I wanted. Can you imagine? I thought he was joking, so I amused myself and started naming things. And he always managed to conjure up anything my heart desired: golden apples, a new dress for my baby sister…" The smile disappeared instantly. "And then he just had to propose to me in front of everypony, even my entire family! I just had to say no. He was a nice stallion, and I thought we could've been friends. But I just didn't love him."

"What happened to Trixie and your brother?" Rarity asked softly.

Applejack snarled with disgust. "She coldly dumped Big Mac. If that all wasn't bad enough, Trenderhoof promised to give me another 'gift'." Everypony grew still as Applejack shuddered anxiously. She dreaded the last part of her story the most.

"What did you ask for?" Rainbow asked her, even though they all could have guessed what it had been.

The cow pony suddenly grew very timid, and she dipped her hat over her misty eyes. "Pre - Premonition, the ability to predict the future. I wanted to see if the changelings were gonna declare war on us, which they obviously did, and other things… How long Granny was gonna live, for instance. You know, important things! I accepted this last gift because I thought Trenderhoof finally understood that my feelings mattered and that love can never be forced." She laughed dryly to herself. "To bad he didn't know what love was.

"Then… Trixie, that arrogant little witch, cursed me! I can predict things alright, but nopony…" She finally looked back up at everypony else. "Nopony else believes me. Nopony believed me then, and now… I knew that island just wasn't right..." She could not hold back any longer and hid her face behind her hat as she sobbed to herself. Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy instantly enveloped the cow pony with warm hugs, and everypony else spoke comforting words to her.

"I'm so sorry darling." Rarity could no longer hold back tears either and loudly blew her nose into her lavender scented handkerchief, making everypony else giggle and unintentionally bringing life back on the ship.

One by one, everypony else, including Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, shared their backstories and reasons for going off to battle for the sake of all ponies.

"So you see, I don't know my actual parents." Fluttershy confessed. "But Mama and Papa, um, Pinkie's parents, kindly took me in as a vulnerable filly. I was found on the doorstep of the Pie's cottage." She gave Pinkie a sweet smile. "And the rest is history."

"What about you, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie chirped.

Everypony else turned to Twilight, making the unicorn princess blush and laugh nervously. "My story's not as exciting as all of yours, not even remotely close." But they still kept their eyes on her, and Twilight relented. "Okay, fine. When I was a little filly, I met a princess named Sunset. We were rivals at first, but then we grew to like and eventually... love one another." Twilight smiled as she recalled everything. "I was so honored to have her father's blessing. She's a princess herself. And then, with Sunset and my combined powers, we created our daughter, Starlight Glimmer."

And with that, they all sat and chatted about lighter topics, while secretly wishing they were home with their families.

 **Author's Notes:**

 *** Golden apples - Greek myth reference**

 *** Half Baked Apple - I'm going to make a huge assumption here and say he can be Braeburn's dad in this story. PLEASE correct me if I'm wrong!**

 **Also, I know Maud Pie is also a servant to Twilight... in that lifetime. All will be explained later on.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dumb dogs and a hungry host

 _Little Twilight Sparkle was reading one of her many novels when suddenly somepony yanked it away from her._

 _"Hey!" Twilight pouted adorably at the golden yellow unicorn filly in front of her and tried to get her book back. "Give me back my book!"_

 _The other filly just ignored her and skimmed through the pages of the novel. "This is such a cliché read," she complained with disgust, returning it to Twilight. "Naturally, it would entertain a common filly such as yourself."_

 _"I am NOT common!" Twilight fussed. She stomped up to the filly and looked her in the eye. "And how dare you speak to me so brazenly! I am Princess Twilight Sparkle!"_

 _The other filly just smirked and flicked Twilight's chin. "And I am Princess Sunset, meaning I can talk to anypony anyway I want!" To prove her point, Sunset gave the nearest guard a nasty look as she trotted away._

 _Twilight gagged to herself and returned to her novel. She thought it was such a shame that a pretty, sophisticated filly had a heart of ice._

"Land ho!" Twilight woke up to the sound of shouting and threw her bed covers off her body. Startling poor, snoring Spike, she raced out of her room to see what was going on. There would be a time for brushing her mane later. They had only been out at sea for two days, and they had gathered enough supplies on the last island to last for a month without stopping. Therefore, Twilight could not help but assume something was amiss.

She reached the deck and opened her mouth to greet the others, but she quickly shut it once she saw all the chaos. Dirty, cackling pirates had invaded the ship! And these were not just any pirates; they were the Diamond Dogs.

The Diamond Dogs were infamous for plundering, stealing, and kidnapping innocent ponies at sea. They were the greediest of the greedy, the slimiest of the slime, for it was rumored that their hearts were made of stone.

Unfortunately for them, Twilight was not a morning pony.

"HEY!" A dog with a dumb look on his face turned to the furious princess, and she zapped him, setting his tail on fire. She smirked a little with satisfaction as he stupidly jumped into the ocean. But then, she noticed that many of the pirates were attacking the captain and Princess Rarity.

"Stupid pony!" One of the dogs hissed. He was a gray dog with cruel, bright green scleras. He wore a careworn, scarlet jacket and a diamond-studded collar with an imperial topaz gem hanging from it. He was obviously the captain of the virulent crew.

He grabbed Rarity by her delicate mane and tugged it, smirking as she squirmed and whined. "Quit your whinin'! Your bleedin' me ears!"

"I am not whining!" Rarity snapped. "I am complaining! But I can whine if you so wish, you scoundrel!" She sent a hard kick to his face, knocking him down. Another one of the dogs barred his teeth at her.

"Once we send the pony captain 'ere overboard," a bigger grey dog shouted, "you're gonna pay for that!"

"No!" The pirate captain got back on his feet and hit him. "We need them for bait for the monster!"

"Nopony's gonna be bait!" Twilight shouted. She tried to jump and attack the captain, but some of the pirates quickly caught up with her and grabbed her. Twilight noticed that all the other ponies had been caught, too, and one of the dogs was steering the ship toward a mysterious island. She wanted to teleport, but she did not know what the pirates would do to the others if she acted too rashly.

The captain sneered at Twilight and aimed his cutlass at her throat. "Oh you'll be, lass. You'll be."

* * *

Tank's Glory reached the white sands of the seemingly deserted island. The pirates quickly put the ponies in heavy chains and dragged them to the shore. After a few awkward minutes of standing, however, the pirates started questioning their captain.

"Should we kill one of 'em?" One of the dogs asked. "Maybe if the monster smells blood, it'll make the process go by quicker and we can leave."

"We don't want the monster to come too quick-like, Spot!" The captain barked. "Then we might be next!"

"Why are a bunch of 'scary' pirates scared of some little monster?" Rainbow taunted, earning a dirty look from all the pirates.

The captain aimed his cutlass at Rainbow's neck. "You shut your trap, lass! We ain't scared! We owe him a debt for saving our skins, and we promised him some lunch."

"I wonder what happened to his breakfast," one of the dogs muttered. The captain heard him and shrugged.

"Beats me. Maybe we should go see." Without any second thoughts, all the pirates foolishly left their prisoners in their chains and went off to find the 'meal'. As soon as they all were out of plain sight, Twilight and Rarity quickly and quietly used their magic to set everyone free.

"At least they're not smart," Spike grumbled, rubbing his sore arms. "Still, I don't particularly like being woken up like that."

"Sorry, Spike." Twilight paused to reflect on what the pirates just said and put two and two together. "Wait a minute. Did the pirates leave other ponies for breakfast?! We have to find them!"

"Who cares?" One of the sailors cried. "Let's just get out of here!"

"No way!" Rainbow shouted angrily. "Twilight's right. We gotta go see if we can rescue any."

"But what about going home?" Another sailor asked desperately. "What about our families?"

"Where's everypony's humanity?!" Rainbow scolded furiously. "What if _you_ were left here by those stupid pups?" That silenced every doubter.

* * *

Twilight: What's humanity?

Pinkie: Uh... Must be a typo! (whispers to audience) _Do not fret, Humans in Equestria. She doesn't know._

Twilight: What?

Pinkie: What what? Keep reading!

* * *

"Besides, this should not take long," Rarity promised. "Right, Twilight?"

"Right. Of course. Let's go then." She let Spike hop on her back, and led them all further inland. Eventually, they reached a huge cave that could fit hundreds of ponies, and they heard other signs of life inside the cave, particularly moans and groans.

Spike shivered as he heard the disturbing sounds and hid behind Twilight's mane. "I really don't like this, Twilight." Twilight nodded understandably and allowed for Spike to stay with Rarity.

"I'll go in," Twilight volunteered.

"And so will I." Applejack declared, laying a comforting hoof on Twilight's back.

"Me, too!" Rainbow cried earnestly, leading the way. The trio went inside the cave, following the noises. Then, after several minutes of trotting, they found them: malnourished ponies imprisoned in cages, pacing back and forth and keeping their eyes on the dirt beneath their hooves.

"Oh my…" Applejack shuddered at the sight and watched the ponies with pity and sorrow. "Who could do such a thing?"

"Lord…" One of the imprisoned ponies rasped. Twilight and her friends had to strain their ears to hear him properly. "Tirek…" He wheezed and coughed violently before continuing. "He's a… a monster. Leave while you still can! LEAVE!"

Twilight cautiously approached the pony. "He did this to all of you?"

"He eats pony flesh!" Another pony whimpered. "And look!" She turned, showing scarred, ripped flesh barely covered by matted carnation pink fur. "He ripped my wings clean off!"

Rainbow Dash turned pale, and Twilight gave her a hug for support. She knew that a pegasus' wings were as precious as a unicorn's horn and magic.

"Why would he do such things?" Applejack wondered aloud. "Kidnap ponies and tear them apart. What _is_ he?"

"I can answer that," a male voice responded arrogantly. Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash gulped audibly as a huge shadow shrouded over them and its owner stepped into the light. He was a towering, bearded, centaur with gray horns fatter than the roundest pony. His blood red arms and upper body were like those of a statue, perfectly sculpted, toned, and muscular like those of the gods. His lower body was covered in stormy gray fur. His four gigantic hooves shook the earth beneath them. Lastly, his black eyes were cold and dark, like slabs of stone, unfeeling, merciless.

He wore an indifferent countenance as he regarded the trio. Meanwhile, Twilight was fighting the urge to flee right then and there. She could not believe her eyes! She had read about centaurs, but she never knew they were so tall and so... intimidating. If he wanted to, he could have effortlessly crushed them with his bare hands or hooves!

No one spoke. No one moved. No one breathed. Then, to everypony's shock, the centaur dipped his head respectfully.

"Greetings, your highnesses." His voice slightly shook the cave itself, and he was speaking very softly. "I am Lord Tirek. May I ask how and why you came to my humble home?"

Rainbow Dash nudged Twilight with her nose, and she stepped forward. "U-Uh... H-How d-did you..."

"Forgive me for my bluntness but I can smell the blood of all living creatures," Tirek explained. "And royal blood has a certain... _spice_ to it." As if to prove a point, he licked his lips, sending shivers down the spines of his captives.

Twilight had heard enough. She grabbed both her friends and they tried to make a run for it, but the centaur was far too quick. He slapped his palms together, and bright, orange orbs of magic lit in both palms when he released them. He threw the spheres at many stalactites. They all fell and blocked the exit.

"Mortal ponies are beyond mindless and useless," Tirek murmured with feigned pity. He stalked toward the trio, who looked up at him with absolute terror. "They're disgraceful, and their magic must be harvested and used by the gods themselves!"

"W-What m-magic?" Rainbow Dash stuttered. "E-Earth ponies and pegasi -"

"ALL creatures have magic!" Tirek roared. "Energy, at least, life energy." His predatory gaze found Twilight, and he gave the unicorn a cruel smirk. "Unicorns, however, are a delicacy due to their pure, unquenchable magic."

Twilight shook herself out of her stupor and shielded her friends from his gaze. "What makes you think you can kill us? What makes you think I am not powerful enough to kill you myself?!" She was bluffing, of course. She would never intentionally kill any creature, unless it had to be done. (She was no stranger to that. She had just fought in an infamous war.) Twilight knew, however, that putting on a braver facade was a better solution at the moment then examining one's morality.

The centaur chuckled, making the caged prisoners flinch and finally turn their exhausted eyes toward the exchange. "Little princess, I cannot be killed so easily. Do you know who I am?" A tense, awkward silence ensued, answering his question. "Ignorance and negligence are expected from you." Tirek spoke directly to Twilight. His coal black eyes turned yellow as his nostrils flared with rage. " I am a mere... DEMIGOD AND YOUR WORST FEAR! SON OF SOMBRA HIMSELF!"

He created another sphere, this one bigger than the others, and trapped the three princesses in it. He held the sphere close to his face, cackling as Twilight tried to use her magic to escape. She was having very unpleasant flashbacks of bubble traps.

"Do not fret, princesses. I will not kill you just yet. Why, I was just preparing lunch for my other guests."

"Lunch?"

"For?"

" _Guests_?"

"Yes..." The centaur sneered impatiently and released their bubble. It floated in place. "In order to effectively drain all the life energy and magic of my victims, I must feed them, so they're at their maximum potential." He slapped his hands together again. This time, a toy sized banquet table emerged. As his eyes glowed, the table grew bigger and bigger until it was large and long enough for all the ponies to use.

The bubble unceremoniously burst, sending Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash crashing to the cavern's floor. But before the trio could even think about escaping, Tirek used his magic to lift them to their seats. He focused on getting the other prisoners soon after. Twilight struggled and fought to regain control of her body, but her feeble attempts were futile. Tirek would not let go, not unless...

* * *

 _In the present..._

"No." Starlight stubbornly shook her head. "No. No! NO! My mother wouldn't do that!"

"She had to," Applejack insisted gently, laying a comforting hoof on the younger mare's head. "How else was she going to return home? And help them -"

"And it was an accident!" Rainbow Dash glanced furtively at her friend. "Right, AJ?"

Applejack just shrugged and looked at the skeptical wizard and young princess with sad eyes.

"That's what she told us, sugarcube."

* * *

 _Back in the past..._

"You honestly expect us to eat our final meal without a decent drink?" Twilight barked indignantly at Tirek, who was at the head of the table. "What kind of a host _are_ you?"

Everypony else and Tirek immediately dropped their utensils and goblets. Rainbow Dash gawked openly at Twilight. Applejack hid her groans behind her hat, figuring Twilight had finally lost it. The other prisoners either openly cried at the unicorn's foolishness or glared daggers at her for testing the centaur.

Tirek, however, smiled amusedly at her.

"I apologize, your highness. Forgive me for my negligence. You are quite right." He lazily stretched his limbs and shifted in his enormous seat. "What do you propose I do about this problem, my dear?"

Twilight paused contemplatively before grinning excitably at the centaur. "Mighty Tirek, release me -" His glare could frighten demons. "I, uh, I need to use my magic temporarily to summon some wine. And there's no need to worry! You can imprison me again as soon as I am finished."

Tirek eyed her curiously. "What spell do you plan on using?"

"A simple summoning spell. It will, of course, take some energy, but I'm sure everypony would absolutely love a drink right now. So, it's certainly worth it." She smiled hugely at her friends. "Right, guys?"

"She's gone nuts," Applejack whispered to Rainbow Dash.

"Guys?" She narrowed her eyes at them. " _Guys..."_ Twilight suddenly did not feel as light as she did before and noticed that Tirek had released her.

"Just summon the wine!" Tirek snapped. " _I_ am parched. If anypony wants wine, they can simply nod. And while you're at it, I prefer red wine over white."

Twilight nodded and shut her eyes. Concentrating on the spell, she felt her horn spark and burn with magic. Then, a resounding _pop_ followed, and a pitcher of sparkly red wine appeared at the center of the table.

"Excellent!" Tirek used his magic to lift the pitcher. "I am no fool, by the way. I shall drink after another to test and see if you foolishly tried to poison me. Who wants a drink?" After everypony who wanted a drink received some wine, Tirek proceeded to savagely drink out of the pitcher itself.

Three hours later, Tirek was highly intoxicated, giggling and gurgling with stupidity and joy. Dessert had not even been served, and Tirek was prattling drunkenly about how weak his brother Scorpan was.

"Worthless l-little fool! Wonder how we h-have t-the s-same f-father and m-mother! S-She's a c-centaur herself, you know. Six feet under."

Twilight nodded and pretended to sip her wine. Tirek had released them after an hour of heavy drinking. Luckily, no pony, excluding the sleeping ponies, was as inebriated as the centaur was and stayed glued to their seats. Some simply decided not to drink, including Rainbow and Applejack, while others had passed out after a sip. (The wine was not only an enchanted wine that made any powerful, astute creature immediately act rashly and sleepily, but it was also too strong for most ponies.)

Twilight decided it was time to act and turned to the centaur. "Lord Tirek?" He raised his eyebrows at her questionably. "If your greatness does not mind, may I challenge you to a simple duel? Surely I am not as powerful nor as strong as you, even in your unstable state - "

"Unstable." Tirek's eyes glowed dangerously. "UNSTABLE?!" He stood from his seat and flexed his muscular arms. "Little princess, I terminate any creature of any size with a single breath! You underestimate me! Perhaps your arrogance is what lead you and your friends to their downfall."

"Perhaps it is." Twilight faked a doleful look. "But you have nothing to lose if you defeat me, which you surely will! You'll still have my life energy _and_ magic to feast on."

"True, but why should I fight you? Are you exceptionally powerful?"

"I am a descendant of Starswirl the Great, moderately skilled."

"Why else should I fight you?" Tirek asked with barely suppressed amusement.

Twilight grinned sheepishly and bowed her head. "We do not have that much in common, mighty Tirek. That I know for certain. I am a spoiled, selfish princess who willingly plunges her companions and herself to her demise. You are the mightiest of all demigods - "

"Your point?" Tirek interrupted harshly.

"My point, mighty Tirek, is that we have this in common..." She raised her head and lifted her chin up proudly. "We enjoy a delightful challenge before a delightful reward. Your rewards come too easily to you. For you are a demigod of exceptional strength and cunning! Why resist any challenge? Why not make a lesson for all pony kind and murder me in a fight? This will show your might." She shut her eyes, teleported to his side, and bowed once more.

"And I, Lord Tirek, would be honored to lose my life in a fight with you."

No one moved nor spoke for several minutes. The prolonged silence began to make everypony, including Twilight, tense with anticipation. Then, the walls of the cavern shook as Tirek chortled monstrously and raised his hand. He destroyed the obstruction in the cave and left the cave, leaving a bunch of confused, awestruck ponies.

 _"THEN YOU SH-SHALL FACE ME, P-PRINCESS! PREPARE TO DIE AS I RELISH IN THE WORLD'S AMAZEMENT OF MY P-POWER! COME NOW AND FACE ME!"_

Taking a deep breath, Twilight began to exit the cave, only to have both her friends stand in her way.

"What the hay are you doing?!" Rainbow cried with fear. "You're gonna be pulverized into dirt by that- that thing!"

Applejack, on the other hand, suddenly shut her eyes and swayed back and forth. Then, her eyes glowed brilliantly white, and beads of sweat trailed down her forehead. She murmured strange phrases for a few seconds, convulsing and terrifying the anxious, fidgety captors. (Celestia knows how long they had been kept in there!) Then, she blinked, and her eyes no longer glowed white.

"Twilight, if you face that centaur, you'll regret it." Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but Applejack quickly cut her off. "Twilight! You of all ponies have to believe me! Start thinking rationally! Sure, you used that fancy shmancy wine and got him drunker than a rattled rattlesnake. You may even defeat him somehow with that magic of yours. But if you do this - "

Twilight shook her head and lightly pushed her friends out of the way, heading straight for the waiting centaur.

"If you do this... the gods themselves will start cursing you until the day you die."

 **Author's Note: I know Tirek isn't an idiot. But in this case, it's the wine, not him. I thought he was a good fit for the character of Polyphemus because of his intimidating size and arrogance.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A deadly mistake and the bag of winds

 **Author's note: So I thought about how this story was going and decided to add more creative titles so that you wonderful viewers can get some story hints! Also, the story's getting darker at this point, so beware!**

 **Oh, and Abacus Cinch is based on Echidna, the mother of all monsters (Greek myth).**

Twilight Sparkle could barely stand. Her body was covered in bruises and gashes. Lacerations bled from her forehead and cheeks. Still, her violet eyes stayed on the massive form approaching her, and she masked her pain with a feral snarl directed at the demigod.

Secretly, Twilight could not deny that Lord Tirek's strength was incredible, even for a demigod. Twilight had cleverly tricked him into drinking until he was a blubbering, intoxicated fool. Nevertheless, drunk Lord Tirek and sober Twilight had reached a stalemate; no one could win.

 _Only Celestia herself knows how this would go if he were sober,_ Twilight thought somberly as she dodged another earth-shattering blow from the centaur. She could sense he was getting impatient. What demigod wouldn't? They had fought for quite some time. Every second that passed was another reminder of humiliation to Tirek; what demigod faltered in a duel against a mortal princess?

Their fight began with foal's play, rudimentary tactics: his throwing boulders and her destroying them, him throwing her around and her teleporting and sidestepping. Then, after neither of them backed down, the fight intensified. She shot beams in his face. His magic slapped her to a stupor. Blood spilled. Bones cracked. Both heaved between intervals.

Still, they just kept fighting, wordlessly and stubbornly.

But after Tirek fired another blast and knocked her down, Twilight watched him uneasily. His gait was smoother. The look in his eyes was darker. He stood a bit straighter...

 _The potion!_ Twilight began to sweat from physical exertion and terror. _The wine! It's effect is weakening! He's almost sober! WhatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo?Think,Twilight,THINK!_

Her wit and magic were no match to his brutal strength and power. She did well to keep up with him! Twilight had started training since birth. She was a descendant of Starswirl, after all, and image was everything to a princess and her prosperous kingdom. Hence, her parents wanted her to reach her full potential as soon as possible.

But nothing in the sheltered unicorn princess' tranquil tutoring sessions and dusty old tomes could have prepared her for a battle to the death with a demigod, a battle to the death with the proud, merciless Tirek, no less.

"Fighting a drunk?" Tirek stared at her with contempt as she wobbly attempted to stand. "Tsk, tsk. Have you no honor, your majesty?"

Now that he was speaking clearly and soberly, Twilight dropped pleasantries and stared up at him defiantly. She was beyond tired of their battle. "I'll admit it was treacherous, but at least I don't imprison ponies for life energy, you - you monster! You probably don't even need ponies for food, do you? Unless you're some kind of anomaly among demigods."

Tirek grinned smugly at her, as if she just showered him with compliments. "Not at all. I could maintain a mediocre diet, but this energy..." He stole a moment to relish the memory of drinking such raw, untapped energy. His eyes glowed with lust as he imagined draining every last drop of energy from every mortal he encountered. "This energy gives me power and control beyond my wildest dreams! Of course, their energy is my delicacy. The meat after is always just a savory treat for later." He noticed she was gaping at him with horror and used the distraction to his advantage. Another beam of magic formed a crater in the earth as Twilight barely rolled out of the way of the blast. Unfortunately, she was not completely spared. The burnt flesh of her back cursed her as she stood up once more.

"GIVE UP, PRINCESS! I WILL TAKE YOU STRAIGHT TO DISCORD!"

"NEVER!" Twilight shouted back with all her might, dodging another attack and hitting him with her own. "How dare you question my morality when you yourself kill and gorge for power? I would've fought you honorably if I stood any change of winning and you weren't so - so evil! Now, we are at an impasse - "

"An IMPASSE?!" Usually, when Tirek ensnared her with his magic and threw her to the ground, she was prepared and protected herself with a force field. But right after he interrupted her, Twilight barely had time to think as he hurled her to the unforgiving dirt. Her limbs felt like shattering into a million pieces, and her head throbbed mercilessly. And the fact that Tirek was growling did not alleviate the pain.

Two, long fingers picked up Twilight by her throat, and he began to gradually choke the fight out of her. "You better prepare to die," he hissed venomously. "You're nothing but an insolent, condescending fool!"

"I - I..." He squeezed her throat tighter, ready to drain the magic out of her. But then, she managed to wiggle a bit in his grasp and bit one of his fingers, causing him to yelp and drop her. She could only smirk a little as he cradled his bleeding finger.

"I'm not like many fools, Lord Tirek, if you haven't noticed."

"Yes..." _Her wit is uncanny... Perhaps she is somepony more special than I thought..._ "Most fools don't act so wickedly."

"I had to!" _Why do I feel like I have to explain myself to him?_ "You have imprisoned innocent ponies senselessly! And I have to go home to my family - oh!" Twilight bit her tongue and hung her head, but it was too late. The words had escaped. She revealed some vulnerability.

 _Perfect, Twilight. Absolutely dandy!_

Tirek was about to resume the fighting, but he stopped. "Your family?" The new information piqued his interest. "Since you're a princess, I assume you have a mother as queen and father as king. Hmm... But do you have a husband?" Silence followed his question. "A wife?" One slight wince was his answer, and Tirek smirked darkly. "And children are involved, I presume?" Twilight shut her eyes as if that would make him stop, but that only made Tirek guffaw. " _Splendid_! Perhaps I should pay your dear wife and children a visit?"

"Shut up." It was barely audible, her protest, but Tirek still heard it and kept taunting.

"Don't fret, your majesty. They will hear my condolences after I kill you with my bare hands."

"Shut up!" Twilight was shaking with anger at that point. But he did not stop there. He simply stooped down to her level so she would have to look him in the eye.

"Then I'll kidnap them and take them to Tartarus, which is where you'll already be, rotting! "

"Stop it!"

"And I'll kill them right in front of you, slowly... Their ears will bleed. They'll cry and beg - "

"ENOUGH!" Twilight saw nothing but red as she sent the biggest blast she could conjure at Tirek. The attack missed the centaur, and he roared with laughter at her precarious aim.

But it did not miss the mountain behind him. And on that mountain tumbled a massive boulder, which hit his neck.

"ARGHHHH!" Tirek cried in pain. The stone left a hideous mark. As he refocused on Twilight and approached her with a deadly glare, he failed to notice that the boulder was in his way and stumbled upon it. The boulder was unusually smooth and round, and it was the size of all his hooves combined. So, it was no surprise that he had skillfully managed to tread on it backwards in the midst of his clumsy fall.

Twilight watched the display, wide-eyed and speechless. If she were not frightened for her life or the lives of others, if she were not exhausted from all the fighting, if she were foolish and did not feel threatened by Tirek, then she would have found the sight comical. He awkwardly rode the rolling stone until he came to the edge of a precipice. Then, he hopped off of the boulder, and it tumbled away. But as he landed on the ground, he lost his hoof hold and fell.

"NO!" The unicorn princess dashed to the edge of the cliff and tried to lift him with her magic. Sadly, he was too huge for her to hold magically in her panicky state, and for her to endeavor to hold him physically was out of the question. And so, he slipped from her grasp and descended to his potential death.

To Twilight's relief, the centaur showed signs of life at the bottom of the cliff. Unfortunately for Tirek, his landing was far from soft. Jagged rocks as sharp as knives littered the barren dirt beneath him and had stabbed him. Bleeding and groaning, he weakly began to rise.

"Y-You c-can't w-win, mortal - "

His descent had rattled the earth around them, and rocks of all sizes fell upon his twitching body. Then, just as he was about to get up, a massive chunk of the cliff itself cracked. Twilight ran to safety before that broken part of the cliff slammed the poor centaur back into the rocks.

Twilight screamed, ran to where he was, and tried to lift all the rubble off of him since she was much calmer than before. With her last bits of energy, she had somehow managed to lift the biggest chunk and throw it aside. There, she saw a sight that would stun the gods: a twitchy, bloody, bruised, scarred, and broken demigod with a face reflecting utter failure and a violent cough.

"Oh no." Twilight cautiously stepped closer to Tirek, whose eyes were shut. "I - I didn't m-mean to -"

"Twilight!" Both centaur and pony heard the baby dragon's cry and the sound of hooves galloping on the dirt and rubble.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Rarity cried with concern.

Tirek's soulless eyes immediately opened, and he fought to use his frail voice instead of cough. "Twilight Sparkle..." The utterance of her name made the pony before him shiver.  
"That's your name, isn't it?"

Twilight eyed him cautiously. Surely there was no harm in responding. Besides, the sight of Tirek broke her heart. She honestly did not mean to end his life, and answering him was the least she could do. So, she nodded gravely, her somber eyes fixed on his neutral countenance.

But then, his expression hardened. He clenched his jaw. His eyes glowed brightly. And Twilight froze.

"Then curse the day you were born."

The young princess took a step back, searching for the right words, the right excuses. "I -"

"CURSE YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY, _PRINCESS_ TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" His voice dropped from a thundering roar to a wheezy hiss as more coughs escaped his body and blood oozed from his lips. "For you... are my death. I will see you in Tartarus, you and all who you hold dear..." And with one last feeble cough, the mighty demigod's eyes rolled back, his head slumped, and he fell dead.

Twilight watched his gradual demise speechlessly, but her mind was processing everything at a mile a minute. _How could I, a renowned princess, have allowed for this to happen?! I should have acted with dignity and grace. Instead, I practically flung him down to his death like some bloodthirsty, enraged - UGH! But he threatened my family, my Sunset and Star...Sweet Celestia, if I heard any more insolent, bold words from that pathetic fool... Listen to yourself, Twilight. This is why you killed him - NO! I - I wouldn't kill... I didn't mean..._

 _It doesn't matter whether you meant it or not. You killed him._

"Twilight? Are you okay?" The princess opened her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them, to find all her friends and her number one assistant staring at her worriedly. They had noticed Tirek, but they had also noticed how pale and sweaty Twilight was and refocused on her.

Rainbow Dash repeated her question slowly, only to have the shaken unicorn fall forward. Applejack, having impressively quick reflexes, caught Twilight and placed her on her back.

"We should round up those in the cave and head back," Applejack told the others. As they all quietly headed back for the cave, Twilight's thoughts drifted back to Applejack's bright green eyes.

 _Like Sunset's... Oh Sunset... I didn't mean it... I didn't._

* * *

They gathered Tirek's former prisoners, and everypony quickly left the island. Thankfully, they did not run into the obtuse Diamond Dogs again. Also, Rainbow Dash had spotted a nearby port and dropped the former prisoners there. Fluttershy and Applejack had provided them all with some bits and food. And, after expressing their gratitude, the grateful ponies left the crew of _Tank's Glory._

Weeks then passed, and Twilight had not said a word to anyone, not even Spike, since her fight with Tirek. This was obviously concerning to everypony else, and they did everything they could to talk to her without hurting her feelings or reminding her of what occurred.

Then, Spike lost his patience and stormed into their room.

"That's it," he began angrily. He had alarmed Twilight, who was reading one of her favorite books on alchemy. "That is it! Twilight, what did we do wrong? What did _I_ do wrong? You haven't spoken to anypony since we left that creepy island, not even me! At least tell me what I did wrong instead of ignoring me like this! Did I - "

Spike was cut off when he was unceremoniously lifted from the ground and ended up in Twilight's tight embrace. He was about to ask her why she was hugging him, but then he felt droplets of water hit his scales.

"Wait... Twilight? Are you... Oh, Twilight! Don't cry!" He lightly patted her trembling shoulders, and she buried her face in the small crook of his neck. "I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head and pulled away from him. "No, Spike." Spike grinned brightly. She was finally talking! "You didn't upset me. It's just..." She trailed off when she noticed that they had an audience, their five friends, to be exact.

Applejack, unlike some of the ponies on board, knew exactly why Twilight was upset. She had been a victim of self-loathing and guilt herself before. "Sugarcube, I know better than anyone that there are some things we can't change and you gotta let this thing go -"

"And how do you expect me to let this _thing_ go?" Twilight snapped resentfully. "How do you expect me to go on living the rest of my life knowing that these hooves..." She slowly looked down at her hooves, dreading the sight of them. "My hooves..." She remembered Tirek's bloody, bruised face and burst into tears. Fluttershy sprang into action and floated across the room to hug her, crying as well.

"We all must do what we must," the usually meek pegasus whispered wisely.

Twilight pulled away from her. "I didn't have to kill him! It wasn't my intention! I only wanted to win and weaken him enough to free those ponies. It's just, I was enraged and -"

"We know." They had all watched the fight from the cave.

Rainbow approached the sniffling unicorn. "We all did things we had to in war..." _I'm so not good at this mushy crap. Oh well. Here goes!_ "Besides, you're right. You didn't mean to do anything. He pushed you. And... you fought in the first place, not even trying to kill him, so you could set those ponies free and take us home. That's, uh, pretty badass for an egghead." And with that, the captain gave her a brief hug, too.

Twilight smiled gratefully, but another thought plagued her. "But my family... What's my daughter going to think when she finds out I'm a murderer, a - a monster worse than Tirek was?!"

Pinkie giggled a little. She knew her innate response was insensitive, but Twilight's idea was so difficult to believe. "You? A monster? A murderer? You're neither one of those things! Once you tell your daughter all that you've done, she'll realize how much of a great mommy she has!" She and Rarity reached out to hug her, receiving a relieved smile from the comforted princess.

"And brave," Rarity added sweetly.

Rainbow smugly flipped her mane back. "And awesome, just not as awesome as me!"

Twilight looked at her dear brother and friends, discovering the power of friendship. _How could I have been so ignorant of their kindness and love? I need them just as much as they need me, and I'll protect them at all costs... Because without them, Sunset, Star, I would never have the motivation or the courage to cross oceans to return home to you. I vow today that my friends and family will meet someday, as one big family._

"Thank you all so much." Twilight let a few stray tears of happiness trail down her cheeks. "I'm so lucky to be able to call you all my friends."

 _I'm coming, Sunset. I'm coming home._

* * *

The God of the Underworld sipped his cup of chocolate milk and tossed the empty cup away. He feigned a yawn as the cup exploded into a thousand pieces, startling the caged, decrepit centaur in front of him.

"Tirek, is it? How's your daddy Sombrass?" The centaur just growled vehemently and banged furiously against the cage. Alas, the god's dark magic was laced in the cage's iron bars, preventing any of its captives from escaping and stealing his or her strength and magic.

"Keep struggling in that new, frail form of yours, Tirek." His maroon red eyes suddenly sparkled with glee as an enormous shadow loomed over them both. "Oh, and look who it is!" The god patted his knees and whistled at the excited guard dog. "C'mere, Cerberus! C'mon, boy! You got yourself a new playmate!"

"Why..." Tirek wheezed. "Why am I reduced to this? Why am I here? In Tartarus? Why this? Why _me_? What have I done to you to receive such torment?"

His captor slowly turned to him and glared at him so fiercely that Tirek thought he saw glimpses of his eternal suffering in those ghastly, blood red orbs. Then, he spoke so sonorously and menacingly that Tirek felt as if a thousand, ice cold knives slashed his quivering body.

"Because you made your 'death', the mortal princess, cry, which made my future bride cry." He snapped his fingers, slapping and knocking the centaur to the ground with a summoned gust of wind. " _Thank you very much!"_

Suddenly, Tirek was standing right in front of the angry god and forced to look him in the eye. "Any more of that," the god whispered harshly, "and you'll wish the worst punishment for you is eternity in that cage with a never-ending cough. No, if I hear anything else about you, I'll make you wish for pain, as pain will be your only escape. I'll make sure you feel what all your victims felt, physically _and_ mentally."

The centaur was abruptly teleported back into his prison, and the god casually began to exit Tartarus. "We'll be in touch, Tirek. You can be sure of that."

* * *

After Twilight received the well-needed support from her friends, she arranged a small but appreciated picnic lunch for all the crew members. From her foraging, she managed to gather enough crackers, honey, and various fruits from Tirek's island for everyone. Applejack pitched in and made apple cider, and Pinkie Pie somehow made more rum cake.

Since he decided to skip breakfast, Spike was so ravenous that he had to stop himself from eating too much. "I'm glad we escaped before that monster could eat any pony," he uttered casually before shutting his mouth. The baby dragon was trying so hard to distract himself that he had forgotten how sensitive Twilight was about the subject.

Luckily, Twilight sensed his guilt and changed the subject. "Captain, there has to be a faster way we can get to Ponyville."

Rainbow Dash shrugged and bit into an apple. "We'd need a miracle."

Fluttershy, spotting somepony, suddenly squeaked and hid behind Rainbow. "Or a... a god?"

"And where are we gonna find a god who'll help a bunch of mortals, Shy?" Fluttershy simply pointed a hoof at somepony behind them. Everyone else gasped and dropped their lunches. Rarity swooned again. Applejack almost choked on her cider. Before them stood a tall, handsome, pale green stallion with amber brown eyes, a luscious and silky blonde mane, and a noticeable stubble. The breeze seemed to guide him to the deck, tussling his shiny mane and coat. The sun kissed his form, leaving no traces of any shadow or blemishes.

"Sweet Celestia..." Fluttershy whispered in awe. "No doubt about it. He's a god!"

"Indeed I am," the young god replied proudly. He winked at Rainbow Dash and kissed her hoof. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, fair mare."

The skeptical captain just wiped her hoof on Applejack, who looked far from pleased or amused. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever! Who are you?"

Applejack quickly shoved her hardheaded friend and genuflected. "Show some respect, feather brain, and bow!" After hearing Applejack, they all bowed before the god.

"Great Zephyr Breeze." Twilight shivered after saying his name. She felt unworthy of saying his name before him. "I am - "

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Rarity, Princess Applejack... Need I say more?" Twilight simply shook her head.

"Pardon me, mighty one, but why are you here?"

Zephyr eyed Rainbow Dash lewdly. "I'm responding to a sexy mare's cry for help, Princess Applejack."

Rainbow blew a few stray hairs off of her forehead and looked anywhere but at Zephyr. "Please, oh _please,_ your excellence." There was so much sarcasm in her voice that Pinkie Pie recognized it. "The awesome Dash does not even measure up to your godliness."

While Zephyr continued to stare at the cyan pegasus lustfully, oblivious to her rejection, Fluttershy watched him intently. For some strange reason, she felt an odd connection to Zephyr. The connection was not romantic, but it was deep and powerful, and Fluttershy felt pretty stupid for not knowing what it could be or mean.

After a few pleasantries and conversing, Zephyr's winds guided their boat to his home from home (his actual home being Mount Olympus). It was hours away from where they were, but with his winds, they were able to arrive in minutes. After landing and gathering food for the rest of their journey, they all were invited to have dinner with the wind god in his hut. Then, while everyone else was still inside his spacious home, Twilight spoke to him alone at the beach, telling him everything.

"You're not too far from Ponyville," Zephyr told Twilight after she finished. "You just need a little nudge." He stood up from the gleaming white sand and trotted to the foliage of the island. "Follow me." They walked in silence until they reached a smaller hut. Inside this hut, Zephyr explained, were items and collections that aid the winds themselves and help him control them.

He finally gave her a closed, sepia brown pouch. "Take this bag," he instructed, "and do _not_ under _any_ circumstances open it until you're close enough to be considerably near Ponyville, until about a nine day's journey from here. It contains many of the western winds. If you do not open it for nine days and open it on the last, your trip will only last ten days from here. If you open it before then, your whole journey will start over. I'm sorry... but every gift has a price."

"Really? But how could you have... Oh, right. You're a god." She offered him a sheepish smile. "But we lost the map, and we have no idea where we are!" Twilight nervously played with the string that closed the bag shut. "That's how we ended up with Tirek."

"So I've heard. That's not good news. You'll definitely need this then."

Twilight looked up at the god keenly. "What do you mean?"

"Tirek is Sombra's son. Knowing my stepfather, he won't be really merciful one he finds out what you did to him."

Twilight stumbled on her words. "I didn't... I didn't mean to..."

Zephyr gave her a sad, sympathetic grin. "He'll still do all he can to obliterate your chances of getting home... and kill you and your friends, at least." Twilight shivered due to his bluntness. "Speaking of your friends..." The young god suddenly turned bright pink and pensively scratched his stubble. "Well, to put it lightly, one of them... she's my sister."

"Oh, that's fine - WHAT?!" It took a second for Zephyr's confession to completely register in Twilight's mind. For a minute, she thought he was jesting, but his solemn nod confirmed he was serious.

"It is true, princess. Lady Fluttershy is my sister, and you must believe me. She's the daughter of Celestia and Sombra. She truly is my sister, well, half-sister. You know that I am the son of Celestia and a mortal stallion Mr. Shy. So, on Earth, if you meet a Mrs. Shy, that's the sun's mare." He finished his explanation with a smooth, slightly arrogant smirk.

"I believe you, great Zephyr, but I ask that you tell her yourself. If you approach her as genuinely and as kindly as you approached me, she'll believe you, too." Zephyr looked a little hesitant, so Twilight continued encouraging. "Trust me. She will."

For a moment, Zephyr nervously fiddled with his hooves, seeming more like a shy colt than a young god, before he gave her a grateful look. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you." She quickly bowed to him. "I'll use this gift wisely."

"I trust that you will. But beware; your friends mustn't know what's in it or touch it. The more that mortal eyes and minds consume these winds, the less powerful they'll be." '

"I won't fail you," Twilight swore. After their meeting, they rejoined the crew and finished supper. Zephyr bravely announced that he was Fluttershy's younger half-brother. And to everyone else's shock, she quickly accepted his words, knowing she felt drawn to her long-lost brother since she laid eyes on him. After that was resolved, Zephyr flirted with Rainbow Dash some more. Unfortunately for him, the tomboyish captain tolerated none of that.

They returned to the ship, and Zephyr continued answering Fluttershy's many questions.

"But how did I turn mortal if I was fated to be a god?"

"Luna turned you mortal, out of jealousy. She and Celestia were pretty close to Sombra, pretty close..."

"Gross!" Spike stuck out his tongue. "That's disgusting!"

"Hold your tongue!" Applejack scolded the drake. "The gods shall do as they please. Uh, besides, there aren't many of 'em." Secretly, however, everypony found the facts disturbing.

The crew stared at each other in silence. Acknowledging the sudden awkwardness, Zephyr cleared his throat. "Anyway, my winds will do all they can here, but if I did anything else to help, Sombra would find out and snuff us all out."

"We understand," Twilight spoke for the rest of the crew. "Thank you."

"Here." Rarity offered the young god a burnt offering of fruit that the crew had worked on earlier. "It's not much of an offering, as you can see. But we hope it shows our gratitude."

"So..." Pinkie hopped over to Zephyr. "Does this mean I'm your half-sister, too, handsome wind god?"

Fluttershy and Zephyr looked at each other and shrugged. "Um, not exactly - "

"Half-half-sister?" Pinkie inquired, blinking rapidly and smiling so hopefully that Fluttershy did not have it in her heart to say no. So, she nodded and shoved Zephyr, hinting for him to nod as well, and he did. "ALRIGHT!" The earth pony jumped so high that she narrowly missed the crow's nest.

Rainbow tapped Fluttershy's shoulder, looking uncharacteristically shy. "Um, Flutters? Do me a favor, won't you?"

The butterscotch pegasus turned to her friend. "What is it, Rainbow?"

"Don't marry him." This earned Rainbow a light smack to the head from Applejack, a scolding look from Twilight and Rarity, and gags from everyone else.

* * *

Nine nights after their encounter with the wind god, _Tank's Glory_ was so close to Ponyville that several ponies began recognizing the cities and islands they passed. Some had even began writing the letters that they would send once they arrived in Ponyville, including Rarity and Applejack. They began writing letters to their little sisters, explaining what had happened after six years and assuring them that they would be reunited soon.

Truly, it had been five years on the battlefield and one entire year at sea.

Later that night, a few ponies had to maintain the ship at night, while most were snug in their cots, sleeping peacefully. Twilight, however, was not sleeping as peacefully as her friends.

 _Twilight's dream..._

 _She was in her castle, and Sunset was sitting on her throne, glaring down at her._

 _"Why, Twilight?" Twilight could see how red and puffy her wife's eyes were, and her heart went out to Sunset. "Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us?" Starlight appeared beside Sunset and looked just as furious and disheartened as her mother._

 _Twilight gazed at her wife and foal longingly. "I had to, Sunset. You knew that. Your father - "_

 _"The war was supposed to last five years at the most! It's been six!"_

 _Twilight could hardly look at those cold green eyes. "I - I ran, had to face Abacus Cinch and Lord Tirek and - and - Sweet Luna, Sunset! I died and came back all for you and our daughter!"_

 _"Stop making excuses," Sunset barked coldly, wiping the tears that lingered on Starlight's cheeks. "And what do you mean by 'our' daughter? I remarried." Sunset smirked seductively at somepony appearing behind her. "Starlight is his daughter now, and he is my husband." Before Twilight's disbelieving eyes stood Sombra, who was in his mortal form and smiled wickedly at her._

 _"So tragic..." Sombra's voice was laced with_ _feigned pity. To add salt to the wound, he patted Starlight's mane and gave Sunset a long, passionate kiss and hug. "A daughter without a parent and a wife without a spouse."_

 _"S-Sombra?!" Twilight's horn vibrated and sparked with fury. "I care not that you're a god! How dare you cheat on mighty Celestia! How dare you touch my wife or my daughter!"_

 _The god of fear just sneered contemptuously at her and stroked Sunset's striped mane. "How dare I? You're a brazen little mortal, princess. If you think this is torturous, then you're in for quite a shock."_

 _"You have no power here. Just because you or Celestia can infiltrate dreams, this is Luna's realm. I know when I am dreaming, Sombra!"_

 _"Then you should also know this: I am coming for you, Twilight Sparkle. Surrender, or I'll murder your daughter..." He cupped Starlight's chin. "Like you murdered my son."_

Twilight woke up panting and sweating profusely. Unfortunately for her, a part of her cot was now wet with her cold perspiration. Sighing, Twilight rubbed her eyes and tried to go back to the realm of dreams.

"Twilight?" Spike whispered, startling his older sister. "Sorry, but I heard you toss and turn in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay." Spike released a long, hearty yawn and scratched the scales on his back. "I had nightmares, too." Spike shuddered and grasped his tail. "About _him._ "

Twilight quickly hopped out of her bed and hugged him. She felt terrible for getting him into the scuffle with Tirek, and she could only hope that he did not know that much about Tirek, his fate, or the unfair fight in general. Seeing him and seeing what he had done to innocent ponies was enough to traumatize the sweet, naive drake.

"I'm so sorry, Spike." She bit her lip, fighting with her brimming tears. "I'm doing an awful job of keeping you safe."

Spike gently shoved Twilight away so he could look into her eyes. "Don't say that! You have done all that you could have for me, the crew, and other ponies. And you're not even the legitimate captain!"

"Yeah." Twilight smiled a little. "Rainbow really holds that role close to her heart." An idea struck her, and she gave Spike a playful noogie.

"Hey! Cut it out!"

"Okay, okay!" Twilight chuckled and released him. "I know what'll get rid of those nightmares." She lifted Spike into his bed and pulled the covers on him with her magic. "You wanna know what Rarity said about you to me?"

This earned Twilight his full, undivided attention. "What? What?"

Twilight grinned some more. "She said she thinks I'm so fortunate to have such an adorable assistant." Spike sighed, smitten, and returned Twilight's grin. All of a sudden, they felt the boat move quite rapidly in the other direction. Twilight protectively hugged her little brother.

"Why are we heading in the opposite direction?"

Twilight shook her head. "I don't - " Then, Twilight's heart dropped. "The BAG!" She galloped to the side of her cot, where she last left it, and turned white with apprehension. It was gone. Somepony had taken it some time during the night while and she and Spike were fast asleep. "The bag! It's gone! I - I left it here before I fell asleep! A - And - "

"What bag?"

She did not answer him. Instead, she simply put him back to bed and rushed out to the deck, where the rest of the crew was huddling and frozen with panic. Twilight's eyes examined all their faces and hooves until she spotted the bag, right in Applejack's hooves. Then, she gave them a glare so chilling that everypony cowered under her gaze.

"What happened?" Nopony said a word. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing!" Rainbow insisted.

"Nada!" Applejack cried.

"Zip!" Pinkie finished with an oblivious grin.

"Who opened the bag?" Again, nopony responded, and her horn glowed dangerously. "ANSWER ME!"

After a tense moment, Applejack stepped forward, hat dipped to cover her guilty eyes. "I did..." Twilight opened her mouth, but Applejack beat her to it. "Why did I do it?" Applejack looked up to frown at her. "Because you can't be keeping secrets from everypony else, Twilight! We all agreed that you were probably keeping resources from us, resources Zephyr gave you, and that just ain't right!"

"Zephyr told me not to tell anypony else about the winds or they wouldn't work! If you had waited another night, we would've been home by now!"

"Say what?!"

"That's how they work! He told me to wait nine more days, and then the winds in the bag would lead us the rest of the way home."

"Well, shoot! How did that darn deity expect us to act around something so strange as giving only _you_ the mysterious bag?!"

Rarity stepped forward. "Applejack's right, darling. We thought he gave you money, or gems, or supplies, anything that could've helped us all, something you should have had no qualms about sharing." The crew behind her added a chorus of agreements, but Twilight's glare never faltered.

"Well, no thanks to all of you, we just lost a _whole year_ of progress and will have to restart this nightmare." Twilight could not stop herself and choked back a sob. "We - We may never return home!" And with that, she left the rest of the crew speechless, running off and sobbing quietly.

Fluttershy tsked and felt tears begin to reach her eyes, too. "We shouldn't have done that."

Rainbow just scoffed. "It's nopony's fault but that arrogant, stupid - "Fluttershy gave Rainbow her famous, deadly stare. "... Stupidly attractive hunk of a god?"

The next day, the three princesses and two ladies rushed to apologize to Twilight, who, after a good night's sleep and the whole morning to think things through, forgave them and apologized for reprimanding them so severely. Later on that afternoon, they found land, land that happened to be owned by one infamous pony.

"Hmm... Looks like we have company, boys. Set up a table. They must be very hungry."


End file.
